Total Drama Everything 3
by TheMasterKat
Summary: Eleven veterans return, joined by eleven tough-as-nails newbies, all to duke it out a third time for the ultimate prize of one million dollars! Who will succeed, and who will crash and burn? Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the franchises involved in this story. Over 3k views, guys!
1. Another Painful Round of Stardom!

**Welcome back to the fun! It's time for our third rodeo of twists, turns, insanity, and a whole lotta carnage, all wrapped up in a new season of Total Drama! Before we begin, just a few things to get out of the way first.**

**As always, I do not own Total Drama or any of the franchises featured in the story. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**No planes this time. In fact, we are returning to our familiar old stomping grounds from my first story. Chris and Chef are back, and luckily, they didn't turn the island into a nuclear hazard. Required singing in the chapters/episodes will not be coming back, but there may be a chapter involving singing in the future, if I decide to write one. For the most part, I'm glad. Writing songs was never my strong suit.**

**This takes place a few months after the events of Total Drama Everything 2, enough time that, while time flows differently depending on each franchise, some changes have occurred, especially between the characters. Also, this takes place around the same time as The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem also takes place. In fact, things may crossover eventually, so watch out for that.**

**And that pretty much takes care of exposition. So buckle your seatbelts, because Total Drama Everything 3 is now underway!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sun was just rising over the forests of Canada, illuminating the whole of a single, familiar island set in the middle of a lake. On this island, a few woodland creatures roamed the landscape, not having a care in the world. Through one clearing, a young doe gracefully roamed around, as though knowing nothing could harm her at the moment.

Of course, the doe had never seen the likes of Chris McLean on an ATV before.

"WOOHOO!" Chris cried as he drove around, not caring what was in its path. The doe gave a weirdly human-sounding scream and bounded off into the woods to avoid the reckless man.

"THIS THING IS AWESOME! UH OH!"

CRASH!

Chris stepped off the ATV, a little shaken as he beheld the sight of the vehicle smashed against a tree. The entire front had caved in, and a lot of smoke was coming out of it.

"Man, and I just paid it off too. Guess I'll have to do this on foot."

Luckily, he was right near the main campsite, which made things easier. "Welcome back, everyone, to another season of Total Drama Everything. For those of you who have poor memories and don't remember last season, we had twenty-two competitors, twelve of which were returning from the previous season, boarded our special jumbo jet and competed around the world for the million dollar grand prize. And boy, was that a season? After everyone battled for the money, their relationships, the notorious villainess Poison Ivy, and even the fate of the world, it all came down to one epic mouse chase. It was there that Leo, the intelligent and suave Nohrian prince, defended his family honor by doing what no one else could: defeating Ivy and claiming victory.

"Since then, a few months have passed, and everyone has once again gone their separate ways. A few even witnessed events that changed their lives forever.

"But enough on the past, let's look at the present. Eleven veteran competitors are being brought back to the island, where they will be joined by eleven new faces. And one piece of information will have everyone play the game like they had never played before. What will that information be? Be prepared to find out right here, on Total. Drama. Everything 3!"

***theme song***

_**Hey Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.**_

**The camera passes by Chris, who is making a phone call, and then zooms over the tall cliff and into the water below, as in every normal theme song for the show.**

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

**The shot then surfaces to show Po jumping into the water, causing a large wave that soaks Sam and Snake as they chat on the beach.**

_**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.**_

**Ruby and Sonic glare at Po, while a large bird that flew over the beach now soars over a scene in the woods, where Double D is reading an encyclopedia.**

_**I wanna be famous!**_

**As Double D reads, Vicky spots him from the trees and starts running to him, snatching up the book before running and laughing. She doesn't make it far, as a rock is moved across the ground so she trips on it. She falls on the ground, and Toph "looks" down at her, smirking.**

_**I wanna live close to the sun.**_

**Inside the kitchens, Sebastian tries out some sort of stew that Chef cooked. He immediately recoils at the taste.**

_**Well pack your bags, because I've already won.**_

**Angered, Chef Hatchet throws a knife at Sebastian, who expertly dodges it while Carmen and Sly hang down from the ceiling to steal a box of pizza. The knife soars out the window and flies just an inch away from Nagito (who only glances at it and doesn't seem to care) and between a chatting Noodle and Rukia, who both immediately jump away as the knife sticks into the side of a cabin.**

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

**Inside the cabin, Webby and Michelangelo jump away from the knife end now sticking out of the wall, before Carmen and Sly come back with the pizza. Mikey and Webby run to the pizza and each grab a slice.**

'_**Cause I wanna be famous!**_

**Back outside, Dante and Bayonetta are arguing fiercely over an unknown thing, but are interrupted by two blurs zooming past them. These same blurs startle Rarity as she styles her hair in front of a mirror. These blurs stop and turn out to be Sonic and Ruby, who were racing. The winner is unclear, but both of them smile and high five.**

_**Na na, nanana naaa, nananana naaa, nanananana naaa!**_

**Connie and Snake Eyes are having a friendly sparring match on the beach while Deadpool is spying on them and scribbling notes down. When he looks up, Connie and Snake Eyes are looking right at him, and he runs off.**

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**_

**Deadpool runs past the Warners, who are planning to sneak up on Chris. But he sees what they're doing and runs off. They chase him through the campsite until the shot changes to nighttime.**

_***whistles***_

**Chris finally reaches the bonfire pit, but the Warners catch up with him and crash the shot, annoying him as the title of the show is shown and the song ends.**

***theme song over***

Chris was now standing on the dock. "Here we are, on almost the very same dock where the competitors from the first TDE began their adventure. I said 'almost' because the original broke right after everyone arrived. Don't worry, though, because this new one has been tested to make sure it will hold everyone's weight."

**(Flashback…)**

"_Are you sure it's a good idea to have this thing standing on here?" Tommy Oliver asked as he steered the White Tigerzord so that it stood on the dock (the Zord could barely stand on it since the bottoms of its feet were easily bigger)._

"_You want to have a Death Battle set up to where you actually win, or not?" Chris asked._

_Once the Zord was finally stable, Chris pulled out a stopwatch. The dock lasted eleven seconds until…_

_SPLASH!_

_The dock was now in pieces, and Tommy looked outside. "Wow," he said._

_Chris made a checkmark on his clipboard. "Eleven seconds, better than the ten we were looking for. That should be safe enough."_

**(Back to the present…)**

"Now what did I tell you?" Chris asked. "This thing isn't gonna give way to these guys now that it's supported a Zord for eleven seconds. We rebuilt it again after and made sure it's even stronger. So nothing to worry about."

He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hey Chef, you almost here?" he asked.

"_Actually look for once_," came the voice of Chef from the walkie-talkie.

Chris looked into the distance and saw a yacht coming directly for the island. Once it reached the dock, it dropped its anchor and the gangplank was lowered. Chef could be seen inside the bridge.

"_See, I told you I was getting closer_," he said in the walkie-talkie.

"Oh shut up," Chris said, shutting the device off. "Well, let's say hello to our first group, the eleven veteran competitors."

The first person out the door sped down the plank and in front of Chris. He was a blue, spiky hedgehog with red shoes on.

"Sonic, how's it going?" Chris asked, fist-bumping the hedgehog.

"The usual," Sonic replied. "Dealing with Eggman, having fun, whatever keeps a guy like me moving."

"And Ruby? How is she?"

"Pretty sure you don't need to ask."

Turns out, Chris didn't. The next person out of the boat and onto the dock was a familiar girl, but some changes have been made. Her hair had grown slightly longer, and her outfit had changed to a new combat dress with white sleeves, a new red hood, and ripped leggings.

"Good to see you, Ruby," Chris said. "That's a new look."

Ruby shrugged. "Some time has passed for me since last season," she replied.

(Author's Note: Since, by this point, Ruby's old look is a thing of the past, I've decided to start using her design from Volumes 4-6. Yeah, I heard there's supposed to be another new look with Volume 7 coming out soon, but I haven't seen a lot of that one, so oh well.)

Ruby walked over to Sonic and smiled. "As long as I don't have to kill anyone again, I'm cool with whatever Chris throws at us," she said.

"We got this," Sonic said, high-fiving his girlfriend.

"Okay, you two can talk later," Chris said. "Right now, go stand at the left side of the dock."

They both went to the side of the dock Chris pointed to. "And hey, maybe _he_ decided to give up on his entrance," Sonic added.

"He?" Chris asked.

Before he could even ask what Sonic was talking about, everything suddenly went dark, even though it was only around one o'clock in the afternoon. A spotlight appeared at the base of the gangplank.

"And he's doing it," Ruby sighed.

"Doing what?" Chris asked.

Then they turned to the boat, for a familiar voice boomed from within. "Introducing, for your reading pleasure, the star of the show and the story, returning for his third run at the money. I give to you, the Merc with a Mouth, the Regenerating Degenerate…"

Then a man, clad in red-and-black spandex and armed head to toe with weapons, did a frontflip off the gangplank and landed on his feet, right at the center of the spotlight.

"...Deadpool," he finished.

Chris, Ruby, and Sonic stared in silence.

Then Deadpool seemed to have remembered something and started digging through his pouches. He found several bullets, grenades, several candy bars, a sombrero, some money, a pack of microwave chimichangas, and some other stuff that cannot be listed, before pulling out a light-up sign that said "Applause" on it. He held it up into the air.

Still silent, the other three started clapping slowly, and then abruptly stopped.

"He had been rehearsing that the entire time on the boat," Sonic told Chris.

"Why didn't you want until everyone else had already stepped off?' Chris asked Deadpool.

"Because it was mostly geared towards you," the mercenary replied. "So, what do you think? I'm currently annoyed that my feet weren't exactly placed correctly when I landed, but I hope it still looked good. Did it look good?"

Just so Deadpool would leave him alone about it, Chris replied, "Uh...yeah, sure. Just go stand with Sonic and Ruby."

"Your feet looked fine to me," Ruby told Deadpool.

"Fine? Just fine? They were a couple degrees out of alignment when I landed. I had rehearsed that introduction for weeks, and when I finally did it, that happened."

"Just imagine what would happen if you put that amount of planning into everything else you do," Chris said. "Anyway, let's welcome the next competitor."

The next competitor had also changed from their original appearance. She had cut her long hair short and was using a different sword from her original.

"Welcome back, Connie," Chris said. "The others are at the left side of the dock."

Connie smiled. "Thanks, Chris," she said.

Ruby looked at her, surprised; she hadn't seen much of Connie the whole time on the boat. "I love what you did to your hair," she said. "And is that a new sword? Oooh."

"The first sword broke, so I'm using this one now," Connie stated. "You won't believe what's been going on."

Ruby nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Okay, the fifth competitor is ready to come out," Chris said.

Up next was someone interesting, for he hadn't competed the previous season. He was a tall white-haired man in a long red coat, the Sword of Sparda on his back and two guns at his sides.

Chef came back on the walkie-talkie. "_Wait, you didn't tell me Dante was competing again. I couldn't exactly see my passengers when they boarded._"

"I knew how you would react if I told you."

"_Do I really have to deal with that troublemaker again?_"

"Yes. Get used to it."

Dante grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Good to see you again, Chef. Already planning my demise again, I presume?"

"_Watch it._"

The demon hunter shook his head and smirked, handing the device back to Chris as he walked over to the rest of the group.

"Did Deadpool already do his weird introduction?" he asked.

"I'm standing right here," Deadpool replied. "Great observation."

That made Dante smirk. "Bummer. I would've liked to see it."

Ruby and Sonic glanced at each other; Deadpool and Dante's history stretched beyond the history of the show, and even found its way onto the show once when Deadpool beat Dante senseless with what looked like a sentence.

"If you two aren't still deciding whether to kill each other or eat takeout together, we got more competitors ready to come down from the boat," Chris said.

The next two out of the boat were a welcome sight. A man and a woman both hopped off the gangplank and onto the dock. The woman had long red hair and wore a green spy suit with gadgets, while the man had short brown hair, a blue suit with gadgets, and an eye patch.

"I thought I saw Sam and Snake on the boat earlier," Deadpool said. "Welcome to the party, guys."

Snake nodded. "Pleasure, or as far as one goes with Chris around."

"Hey!"

"Good to be back, at least," Sam noted. "I didn't compete last time, so it'll be nice to kick some butt again."

"Assuming I don't win first," Snake said teasingly.

They walked to the left side of the dock, where the others were waiting. "So I assume you guys are still going strong?" Dante asked.

"Pretty much," Sam said. "We've even tag teamed on some missions."

"We're ready for whatever Chris throws at us," Snake added.

He looked at Chris. "So who's next?" he asked.

Chris gestured to the gangplank. The next competitor to come out was a grayish-white unicorn with a purple mane and tail, with a set of sparkles on her flanks. She appeared to be preoccupied with her teeth.

"Ugh, I thought I had gotten it out," Rarity complained. "This is just awful. I knew I should not have eaten that popcorn they had on the boat."

"Then why did you eat it when you knew this was going to happen?" Snake asked.

"Because it was supposed to be the best-tasting popcorn ever. And it was."

Deadpool nodded. "It was pretty good."

"Sheesh, did any of us see each other when we were on the boat?" Sonic asked. "I think the only one we knew for certain was on the boat was Deadpool, and only because he was rehearsing that weird introduction."

Deadpool looked at him. "That introduction was awesome, and you know it."

"Says the man who complained about his feet being out of line,: Chris said. "But seriously, neither of you have much of a clue who else would be here?"

"Either we didn't, or we just have really short attention spans," came a voice from the gangplank. It was a scrawny boy with a red t-shirt, shorts, sneakers, and a black sock-like hat. This was the general appearance of Eddward/Edd/Double D.

"And the prodigal nerd makes his appearance," Dante said. "How's it going, sockhead?"

Double D shrugged. "Not much. Had to listen to Deadpool's rehearsals on the way here."

"You're all just jealous," Deadpool told the group.

Sam asked Double D, "Do you at least know if Gaz is on the boat?"

Double shook his head sadly. "She told Chris she would throw him into outer space if he made her compete again. And I do not think she was kidding-she knows somebody with a spaceship."

"Sounds like something she would do," Ruby said. "So she's not competing?"

"Nope, but she did ask me to tell you guys good luck, and that she would be watching."

"Cool."

Chris nodded. "Some of the exclusions might actually surprise you," Chris said. "For example, neither Yusei nor Lammy will be competing this time."

Snake raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that is a little surprising. What for?"

"They had prior arrangements to attend to," Chris explained. "By that, I mean they're competing on Don's show, The Ridonculous Race."

Everyone looked at each other, amazed. "Wow, that's awesome," Ruby said.

"I hope they do well," Double D said.

Chris just shrugged. "It's an okay show, I guess. I mean, it's no Total Drama or anything like that."

"Wow, great praise," Dante said sarcastically.

"Shut it. Anyway, the next veteran is ready."

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

Veteran No. 10 was a twelve-year-old girl with black hair and vacant-looking eyes. She hurried down the gangplank as though she couldn't wait to get off the boat.

"Finally," Toph said. "Being on a boat is just a nightmare. How do the rest of you handle it?"

"We can see," Sonic told her. "That helps."

"Oh ha ha."

"Makes me wonder how you survived being on the plane," Ruby wondered.

Toph shrugged. "I had to rely on my senses more than anything. And trust me, I didn't enjoy it. Still trying to decide what's worse: boat or plane?"

"Probably plane," Sam said. "At least on a boat, there's something below you. On a plane, it's just air."

"Boat's way worse," Sonic added. "What if you fall in the water."

"That's not a problem if you can swi- oh, right," Connie stated, with Sonic giving her an annoyed stare.

Snake did a head count. "That's ten of us so far, there's still one more. Who's left?"

Connie looked at Deadpool. "Do you know if Julie's gonna be here?"

"She decided not to come."

"Oh. So who's the last one?"

"Uh, guys? I'm a little stuck."

Everyone turned to the boat, and the source of the noise. A large mass of black and white fur with a face was trying to get through the door, but was having a problem.

"Can somebody help me over here?" Po asked. "This is what happens when you're a panda."

Sighing, Dante and Sam headed back up the gangplank and each grabbed an arm. Snake and Connie went to help them.

"We pull on three," Snake said. "One...two...three!"

With a giant tug, the group pulled Po right out of the doorway. However, his weight caused him to soar right to the dock, then bounce off and fly to the beach. He shook his head to recover, then whooped.

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

He stood up and got back on the dock. "Hey, guys," he said. "I'm ready for round two!"

"Round three for some of us," Deadpool reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

Now all eleven were standing on the left side of the dock, which was still holding even Po's weight (thanks, Tommy!). Rarity looked around. "How come Mandy's not here?" she asked.

"Remember how I said Gaz told me she would throw me into space if I made her compete?" Chris replied.

"Yeah?"

"Mandy threatened to throw me into the Underworld."

Toph nodded. "Sounds like her."

"And there was no way I was willing to let Ivy back," Chris continued. "I actually want to live to old age."

"Just admit it," Deadpool said. "Those people didn't come back because they didn't get enough votes in the poll. TheMasterKat had that poll for a reason, you know. And I personally want to thank all the readers who voted me back in."

Chris shook his head. "Really?"

"And they didn't vote Ivy back in. Though, personally, she was one heck of a villain."

"Are you going to be like this all season?"

"Yes."

Finally, Chris decided to drop the subject. "Enough on fourth wall breaks. You eleven veteran players from the past two seasons have been invited back to compete on our third season, Total Drama Everything 3. However, I think we can all agree that eleven is just not enough people."

Connie smiled. "Where are they?" she asked, excitedly.

"Bring out the fresh meat," Dante said.

"Show us the newbies," Sonic added.

"You guys know me all too well. Indeed, we have eleven new competitors ready to battle it out for the chance at the million dollars. All are willing participants, eager for the chance at glory."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Po asked. "Let us meet them."

Chris got on the walkie talkie again. "Chef, return the boat and tell them to bring the second one in."

Nodding from the bridge, Chef drove the boat away from the dock, and everyone waited.

"Anyone have any guesses?" Sam asked. "Because I'm a big fan of _Riverdale_, and I kinda want to see Jughead in this."

Hearing this, Snake cleared his throat.

"And no, it's not because he's cute. I mean, he is, but Clover drools over him."

That seemed to pacify her boyfriend, though they both knew he was teasing a little.

"As long as we don't get Harley Quinn," Sonic hoped. "She seemed too over the top at the finale."

Soon, Toph turned to the water. "Here they come," she said, before the boat could even be heard by most of the others.

It wasn't long before the rest heard it though, and they quickly got a glimpse of the boat coming right at them.

"That thing's not stopping," Connie said as the boat kept going. In fact, it seemed to be swerving on the water.

Chris quickly realized the truth. "Did the producers actually let them drive? EVERYBODY MOVE!"

Right away, everyone dived, either into the water or onto the beach. Then, everyone looked as the boat was run aground in the sand. The group watched, all shocked except Chris, who was livid.

"Are those three nuts?" he asked as he ran to the boat. Standing on the bridge, all looking quite pleased with themselves, were the three Warner siblings.

Wakko gave a salute. "Your new competitors are here, boss."

"And all are accounted for," Yakko said.

"I hope none of them get seasock," Dot hoped.

Chris shook his head at them. "I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to drive anything. You're still on restriction after what happened."

"After what happened?" Yakko asked.

"I don't know, does El Mongo in my trailer ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah," Deadpool said, getting back up on the dock. "That was hilarious."

The host glared at him. "I still haven't forgotten who ELSE was a part of that, you know."

"Oh come on. It was only a joke, a harmless prank."

"Joke? Harmless prank? You ruined my trailer! That thing cost over fifty grand!"

Snake was surprised. "Must have been a good trailer."

After that, it took several minutes before they could get the boat back in the water and next to the dock. Chris watched as the operation took place, at the same time lecturing the Warners.

"If I see any of you driving any kind of vehicle ever again, I'm gonna fire you all faster than you can say 'Animaniacs'. Are we clear?"

"Whatever you say, boss," Dot said.

"Good."

As the others watched the boat get moved, Double D said, "I feel bad for the guys who had to ride that thing on the way here."

"They chose to do this, they likely knew the Animaniacs were interns," said Dante.

"Still, that ride must have been horrendous."

Finally, the boat was safely back in the water and ready to unload its passengers. The gangplank lowered, and everyone watched with anticipation.

"It's time to meet our first new competitor," Chris announced. "None of the newbies are allowed to speak until they are on the dock."

Right then, the first newbie stepped out of the boat and headed down the gangplank. She was a young woman with black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long black kimono with a katana tied to her obi sash. She looked at everyone and gave a small smile.

"Everyone, this is Rukia Kuchiki from _Bleach_," Chris announced. "Rukia, go say hello to the veterans and stand on the right end of the dock."

The woman nodded and walked over to the others, but before she could say anything, Deadpool stepped right in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Deadpool!"

Rukia looked at him, surprised. "Uh, hi," she said, not knowing what else to do.

Snake pulled Deadpool away. "Sorry, he's a little… How should I put this?"

"Crazy?" Double D answered.

"Yeah, crazy. That's it."

Understanding, Rukia nodded. "I'm surprised you guys can see me. Normally, humans can't see Soul Reapers."

"We pulled some strings to get around this," Chris explained. "Myself, the competitors, the Warners, Chef, everyone else involved with production, and those watching this now can see you. In fact, we made it an actual federal offense if people blurted this out, so if there are people who shouldn't know, they'll never need to find out."

"Okay, good," Rukia said before walking to the right end of the dock Chris had indicated earlier. Everyone's first observation of her? A little solitary, but definitely kind.

"So who's next?" Sam asked. "And Deadpool, please don't freak them out this time."

"Aww, but I was trying to be forward, letting her know I wanted to be a friend."

"Keep trying," Rukia called back.

Then they heard the next competitor come out of the boat. The group stared as the man did a frontflip off the railing and onto the boat. His appearance was unknown, as he was wearing a black suit that covered every inch of his face. Just like Rukia, he had a katana, but his was strapped to his back. No one could even see his eyes properly through his mask. Deadpool looked at him, jaw dropped.

_He actually did the same thing as me? And the placement of his feet are perfect?_

"Please say hello to Snake Eyes from _G.I. Joe_," Chris said, introducing the new competitor. He walked up to the group and simply waved.

Po decided to step up. "Hi, welcome to the show," he said, holding up his paw for a handshake. Snake Eyes accepted it wordlessly.

"So, uh, you excited to be here?" Po asked, a little confused about the silence.

Snake Eyes looked around at the other competitors and nodded.

"And hey, now we have a second Snake. Cool, huh?"

All Snake Eyes gave that time was a small nod.

Still confused, Po turned to the others and said, "Not exactly a talkative person, is he?" he asked.

"You know he can still hear you, right?" Double D asked.

This time, the strange man didn't even gesture. He just turned around and walked to the right end of the dock, where Rukia was waiting.

That left Po even more confused. "What did I say?"

Deadpool looked at the strange ninja in wonder. For some odd reason, he kinda saw a lot of himself in the man wearing black. Similar weapons, maybe a couple similarities in the outfits. Heck, Snake Eyes even attempted the frontflip Deadpool himself had done earlier, and even managed it perfectly. And yet, there he was, not a single word, whereas he, Deadpool himself, was the Merc with a Mouth for a reason.

If Deadpool was completely honest, Snake Eyes kinda intimidated him, and also made him feel a hint of jealousy. Hopefully, he would find out what made this guy tick before long…

"Deadpool? What are you looking at?"

He shook his head. Sonic was looking at him, a little concerned.

"Oh, thought I saw something. Probably no big de-HEY, I FOUND HER!"

Now everyone was looking at him. "Huh?" Ruby asked.

"I FOUND CARMEN SANDIEGO!"

He pointed the boat. The person now standing on the gangplank was a woman of around twenty years old, wearing a red trench coat and a matching fedora. She had stopped walking down when she had heard Deadpool's outburst and was now staring at him like the others.

Chris laughed a little. "Believe it or not, you're right Deadpool. This is the Netflix show version of master thief Carmen Sandiego."

Carmen finished walking down and smiled at the others. "Nice to meet you, everybody," she said to the group. "And yes, I have heard that joke many times. Kinda annoying at this point, though."

"Well, at least you don't confuse people over the fact that your first name matches the name of your Huntress team," Ruby pointed out.

Grinning, Carmen nodded and walked over to where Rukia and Snake Eyes were waiting.

"That's three so far," Chris said. "Time to introduce the fourth new competitor."

Suddenly, everyone heard the cry "COWABUNGA! MIKEY'S HERE AND READY TO ROCK!"

Everyone stared at the thing standing on the boat. And by thing, I mean a giant green turtle. He had the shell and everything, and was wearing an orange eye mask. He had two pairs of nunchucks at his sides, and the general air around the guy told everyone he was a ninja. He practically ran down the gangplank, and everyone could tell he was excited to get the whole thing started.

"A giant turtle ninja guy," Ruby said in disbelief. "Now I've seen everything."

The turtle looked at everyone and waved his hand. "What's up, dudes? Name's Michelangelo, from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, and I'm hoping we all get to chill out and rock on and compete and stuff. You can call me Mikey if you want, everyone does."

"Okay, Mikey," Chris said. "We get your point."

Mikey walked over to the right side of the dock, where he quickly got excited again. "Oooh, another ninja. So cool! You and I need to hang out sometime, dude."

Snake eyes just turned his head a little, likely surprised at the greeting.

"I officially love this guy," Deadpool said. "A giant turtle, who happens to be a ninja, and he seems like the funniest guy around."

"Of course, you would like him," Dante said. He looked at Chris. "Hey, who's next?"

Chris smiled. "Oh, you're gonna freak out over this next person."

Dante turned his attention to the boat and saw someone walking through the door. At first, he only saw a leg, though he thought that leg looked familiar.

Then his jaw dropped. "No way," he muttered.

Snake looked at him. "What?"

"It's her."

All eyes were on the person walking down the gangplank; a tall woman with short black hair (I'm using her design from her second game), a skin-tight black suit, gloves, strange boots, a sort of cloak, a pair of glasses, a beauty mark near her lower lip, and a couple guns at her side. In fact, a closer look at her shoes revealed they had gun attached to them. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, except Dante. He just hung his head low, covering his face and shaking his head while muttering.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?"

Snake looked at him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Dante asked, still covering his face.

"That's right, everyone," Chris told the group. "Our next competitor, the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series, it's Bayonetta!"

The woman nodded. "Thank you, Chris," she said, addressing the group in a cool British accent. "You all might as well step out of the way, because I'm here to win. I hope you all prove worthy opponents and...oh… It's you."

She had just noticed Dante. "I never thought trying to hide from me was a sign of a good demon hunter," she said. "Any reason not to look your friend in the eye?"

Dante groaned, then looked at Bayonetta and gave a forced smile. "It's good to see you," he said, clearly trying not to scream. "I'm so happy you're here."

"You guys know each other?" Rukia asked.

Bayonetta nodded. "Unfortunately so."

"This I must hear," Sonic said. "Dante, how do you know her?"

"Now this should be good," Toph said.

There was no escape. Dante had to tell them. "Bayonetta was…" He had trouble saying it. Then he sighed, gritted his teeth, and finished the sentence. "...my Death Battle opponent."

Everyone started sniggering. "Your what?" Ruby asked.

"You heard me."

"You fought her on Death Battle?" Mikey asked. Dante nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, he did indeed," Bayonetta confirmed, filled with vexation. "And I will have you all know I still have not fully forgotten the outcome of that unfair match."

The moment she said "unfair", Dante regained his courage and walked up to her. "Unfair? I won that Death Battle fair and square, and you know it."

"Are you sure you didn't have Trish come and back you up?" Bayonetta asked. "Seems like she did a lot of the work."

"You brought Jeanne with you. How is that any different?"

"Certainly a lot more different than you working with your best friend, who just so happens to look like your mother," Bayonetta retorted, smirking.

A few people gasped. "Yep, she went there," Sam said, impressed.

"At least both my parents were nice people," Dante said, not giving up.

"Nice people? Wasn't your father a demon?"

"I don't know. Wasn't yours corrupted by one?"

Carmen winced. "Ouch, that was a good one."

"Real clever," Bayonetta responded. "But you won't be laughing when I leave you in the dust and win this competition. This game is mine, and I refuse to let you beat me again."

"Good luck with that. I'll get to enjoy defeating you again, and it will be even more satisfying. Much more than how I smoked you that day."

"Excellent. And for the record, maybe you and your brother were the reason my parents only wanted to risk one baby."

"THAT'S IT!"

Dante and Bayonetta threw themselves at each other, ready to fight, but then Chris shouted, "Enough!"

Somehow, that worked, and they just looked at Chris.

"Are we here to argue and fight, or are we here to compete for a million dollars? Both of you can save it for the competition, and don't you dare lash out at each other like this again. Understand?"

While they didn't feel they needed to obey someone like Chris, they did understand the importance of keeping their temper, if only for the million dollars. But even as they sheathed their weapons, they glared at each other.

"This is far from over," Bayonetta warned. "Are we clear?"

Dante smirked. "Crystal."

Without another word, Bayonetta stalked away to where the rest of the newbies were awaiting. All of them stood back, knowing she could still be angry.

Dante received the same reaction once he returned to his group, but Deadpool was bold enough to speak. "Kinda makes you and I seem like child's play, huh?"

"Shut it."

Chris cleared his throat and announced, "Now that order has been restored, we still have more newbies to introduce. So let's welcome No. 6."

Everyone looked surprised as the next guy simply vaulted over the railings and landed on the dock. He was an anthropomorphic raccoon wearing a black mask, blue shirt with matching gloves and hat, and black boots. He carried with him a hooked staff.

"Glad to see everyone wants to show off," Chris said. "Anyway, we got another thief who shares their name with their franchise. This guy's name is Sly Cooper."

Carmen smiled. _Another thief?_

"How's it going, guys?" Sly asked. "Good to be here, ready to win, I hope this turns out to be a good thing."

A few of the veterans had actually seen him before, but they couldn't remember when or where. However, Sly did seem to know what he was doing. Smart, cool, witty, they all liked him immediately.

Well, almost all.

"Hey!" Deadpool called. "You're the guy who tried to steal our Christmas on the plane!"

Oh, now they remembered where he was from.

"For the last time, all I did was deliver Jak and Daxter their Christmas present," Sly explained. "I know them personally from a weird adventure. You're really still convinced I was stealing? There was nothing to steal on that plane anyway, trust me."

"Hey! I had a luxury suite that even had a 70-inch TV!"

Sly ignored Chris. "You believe me now?" he asked Deadpool.

"Yeah, sure."

Satisfied, Sly joined the other newbies. Immediately recognizing Carmen, he offered a handshake.

"Sly Cooper, nice to meet you," he said.

Carmen accepted the handshake. "I know who you are. You're pretty big in the business. Name's Carmen Sandiego."

"I've heard that name many times myself. Guess I finally found you."

"Yeah, I get that joke a lot. Sooner or later, we need to have a few conversations. It will be nice to have a fellow thief as a friend out here."

"I agree."

Rukia looked at them, surprised. "So there is honor among thieves after all?"

"Only certain ones," Carmen replied.

Mikey looked at Snake Eyes. "Same thing should apply for ninjas too, right? Whaddya say about forming a ninja buddy thing with me in this game? You, me, we could clean up house."

Snake Eyes shook his head.

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Who's next?" Po asked Chris.

"You're about to find out," the host replied.

Another person came out of the boat, and she gave the oddest sense of déjà vu. She was a young Japanese woman, likely in her mid-late twenties. She had black hair that only reached her shoulders, a short dress and leggings, boots, and, unusual for her ethnicity, green eyes. She carried a guitar case in her hand, and a katana was sheathed on her back. She smiled at everyone.

"こんにちは、皆さんにお会いできてうれしいです！

/_Konnichiwa, minasan ni oaidekiteureshīdesu!_"

Most people blinked. "Huh?" Connie asked.

The woman then said in English, "Sorry, I was so excited I forgot I needed to speak English for this. Hello, it's nice to meet you all. And yes, that's what I was saying a few moments ago."

The group nodded. "I understood," Snake said.

"Yep," Deadpool said.

"Pretty much," said Rukia.

"Me too," Carmen mentioned.

"Same here," Sly added.

Snake Eyes nodded.

"How about that?" Chris asked. "Everyone, this is Noodle."

At once, Deadpool gasped. "Wait, THE Noodle? As in, the lead guitarist of Gorillaz?"

Noodle smiled. "Guilty."

Deadpool screamed like a crazed fangirl and rushed up to Noodle. "I absolutely love the music you guys do! I have all the albums, I have those rare figurines, you name it. It is such an honor, I can't believe this!"

The guitarist looked at the others. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"You get used to it," Rarity told her.

"Hold on, I wonder," Sam said. "If you're from Gorillaz, why are you even here? No disrespect, but why compete when you already have everything the show could give? Fame, fortune, stuff like that."

"It was Murdoc-san's idea," Noodle explained. "He figured the band could never have enough publicity, so he had me enter this contest. So now I'm here, Murdoc-san has partnered with 2D-san for The Ridonculous Race, and Russel-san's back home managing things."

Double D nodded. "Sounds interesting."

"I hope this turns out to be fun," Noodle said, walking over to the newbie group.

"Let me guess, anime?" she asked Rukia.

"How did you guess?"

"I watch anime all the time."

Rukia nodded. She had been a little skeptical ever since she got off the boat, but this girl put her at ease a little. And though she didn't seem so, the sword she carried and the general air around her told her Noodle was a fighter. She couldn't wait to see her in action throughout the competition.

Once again, everyone looked at the boat, and the most unassuming person ever walked down the gangplank, smiling nervously. He was a young man with wavy not-quite-white hair, a green jacket over a t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a seemingly robotic hand (aka the exception). He definitely seemed nervous about where he was.

"This, guys, is Nagito Komaeda from the _Danganronpa_ series," Chris explained.

"Wait, _Danganronpa_?" Ruby asked. "Wow."

Nagito waved at everyone. "Hi guys," he said nervously. "It is such an honor to meet you all. I have no idea how someone like me could ever be in the company of such extraordinary individuals such as yourselves, but here I am. I may not be able to compete against you all, but I hope you will accept me."

Po smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, you're here with us," he told the stranger. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you," Nagito said. "I don't deserve your kindness, but thank you."

He started walking to the newbies, but he tripped on the way.

"Whoa!"

He landed on his face. "Ouch."

Carmen rushed over to help him. "Not exactly how you imagined your first day, huh?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Nagito said, taking her hand. "It's nothing. Thank you though."

Sly gave a good look at Nagito. He didn't know why, but he felt something was off about that guy. He just didn't know what.

"Alright, let's get to the next newbie," Chris announced.

Another person walked out of the boat cabin and down the gangplank. One look at her, and everyone was reminded of Mandy and Gaz. She was a girl, around sixteen, with red hair, a green shirt, and black pants. She had one a large, menacing smile. Everyone recoiled at the sight of her.

Chris hesitated to introduce her to the others. "The next, uh, participant is Vicky from _Fairly Odd Parents_."

"You forgot to say how glad you are that I got on the show!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Fine." Chris said the next part very slowly. "We are so happy you have joined the show. Happy?"

"Be sure to show proper respect to your future winner next time," she snarled.

As she walked to the newbies, she passed by Double D, who was staring at her. "What are you looking at, shrimp?"

Double D had no words for that. He just remained silent as Vicky joined the newbies, who all looked scared (and this is considering who we've seen in this group so far).

"And I thought Mandy was terrifying," Connie muttered.

"There are still two more of these guys too," Po pointed out. "I hope they're not as bad."

The next-to-last newbie climbed out of the boat, and most people had to take a second look at him. He was a tall man with black hair and pale skin, and his outfit was similar to a traditional butler uniform, with black pants, a tailcoat and vest, and white gloves. What put people off, though, were his strange red eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of anyone who looked into them.

"He's not a vampire, is he?" Mikey whispered.

"Can't be," Rukia whispered back.

The man stood on the dock and bowed low, speaking in a British accent. "Greetings, fellow competitors. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Sebastian Michealis, butler to the noble Phantomhive household. I am here to bring honor to my master Ciel Phantomhive, and I am certain this will prove a worthy competition for all of us."

"He's from _Black Butler_," Chris said, and everyone nodded.

Noodle whispered to the other newbies. "I watch that one. He's a demon."

"Makes sense," Bayonetta said. "I sensed it the moment I saw him."

Sebastian looked at the veterans. "You all must be those who have done this before, and are returning. Correct?"

Snake nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"That means the other group must be like me." The butler walked over to the rest of the newbies. "You have made a good decision coming here, I am sure."

"You wouldn't say that if you were on the same island as the guy over there in the red coat," Bayonetta groaned, referring to Dante, who just glared.

Sebastian looked at Bayonetta. "You seem to be a woman of pride, judging on how you hold yourself. I don't believe we've met."

The Umbra Witch gave a small smile. "It's Bayonetta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The butler got down and one knee and kissed Bayonetta's hand. "I assure you, miss, the pleasure is all mine."

Dante couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "If only he knew what she was like. He would change his attitude instantly."

"Don't worry about it," Sam whispered.

"Alright, it is now time to welcome our final new competitor to the island," Chris announced.

The final newbie was a bit out of the ordinary. She was an anthropomorphic duck, around ten years old. She wore a pink and blue sweater vest and a purple skirt.

"Last but not least is Webby Vanderquack from the 2017 version of _Ducktales_."

"Hey, guys," Webby said. "Name's Webby, and don't let the fact that I'm a kid fool you, because I am determined to be a pretty good competitor in this competition."

"Don't worry," Double D spoke. "There have already been a number of kids, and we know not to underestimate them."

Then Vicky spoke up. "Are you kidding? Another twerp? Just wonderful. I hope she isn't on my team so she doesn't bring me down."

"That's kind of a harsh thing to say," Noodle said.

"Do I care? No. I just can't wait to tear that duck to shreds."

"You know I can hear everything, right?" Webby asked. She was now at the right end of the dock with the rest of the newbies.

Vicky just shook her head. "You'll see I'm right soon enough. Then you'll be sorry. I'll bet you anything she'll be as useless as the guy over here with the weird white hair."

"You gonna take that from her, Nagito?" Sly asked.

"She's not wrong."

"Wow, you can be a downer sometimes, huh?" Rukia asked.

Chris cleared his throat. "Well, at least that's over. Good to see all twenty-two competitors here and ready for the fun." He got on the walkie talkie again. "Chef, Warners, come down to the dock. It's time to get this thing started."

**(Later…)**

The boat was gone, and Chris, Chef, and the Warners were now standing in the middle of the dock, both groups of competitors at their sides.

"Allow me to welcome you all formally to Total Drama Everything 3," Chris announced. "And I have to say, we have an awesome group of competitors who have returned-" He gestured to the veterans. "-and a super fun group of new players." He gestured to the newbies.

He looked at Deadpool. "A highly skilled mercenary…"

He looked at Sly and Carmen. "...two world renowned thieves…"

"...two people with the word 'Snake' in their preferred names…" He pointed to both Solid Snake and Snake Eyes.

"...the lead guitarist of a world famous band…" Noodle smiled.

"...pretty much someone similar to the Grim Reaper, but with a sword…" Rukia nodded.

"...a nerd…" Double D rolled his eyes.

"And that is just some of what you all do," Chris told the group. "I think we have a pretty cool mix this year."

Everyone applauded.

"But enough on that, we have to get this thing started," Chris said. "We have already decided on the two teams that you guys will be forming. So when I call your name, go stand on the left side of the dock. If you are already on that side, simply stay where you are. This team is going to be comprised of Sly, Carmen, Dante, Ruby, Rukia, Noodle, Deadpool, Snake Eyes, Toph, Connie, and Mikey. If I called your name, stand on the left side of the dock. If you did NOT hear your name, move over to the right end of the dock if you need to."

The newbies Chris had listed walked over to the left side of the dock, while the veterans he listed stayed in their places. It was the reverse for the right side, with some of the veterans moving and some newbies staying behind.

"That means Po, Vicky, Webby, Sam, Snake, Nagito, Bayonetta, Rarity, Sebastian, Sonic, and Double D are now on the right side. Everyone, take a good look at the people on your end. Like it or not, these are your teammates."

"Now this is cool," Mikey said. "I'm on a team with Deadpool."

"You know it," Deadpool said. They high-fived.

"Do I really have to be on a different team from Sonic?" Ruby moaned.

Sonic shrugged. "Teams have made it work before. I think we can manage."

"I'm not on the same team as Dante," Bayonetta celebrated. "Always a good thing."

"And I don't have to share living space with a b-"

"Dante! PG show!"

The demon hunter just grumbled.

"Anyway, the teams still have to be given names," Chris announced. "Team on the left, I hereby dub you the Fiery Falcons."

The emblem of the Fiery Falcons was shown, orange with a falcon in flight breathing fire like a dragon.

"I can live with that name," Toph said.

"Team on the right, from this moment forward, you will all collectively be known as the Powerful Penguins."

The emblem of the Powerful Penguins was light blue, showing a penguin flexing a muscular human-like left arm.

"Works for me," said Webby.

Chris continued, "Now for those of you who don't yet know how this season will go down, here's an explanation. You all will be sharing the same living space with the people on your team, and will be competing alongside you team in different challenges. We'll be having challenges every few days. If your team wins the challenge, you will all be safe from elimination until the next one. The losing team, however, will face our dreaded bonfire ceremony and vote on the teammate they just don't want to look at anymore. During the ceremony, you will know you're safe and won't be eliminated when you receive this."

He held up a small bag of gummy bears.

"Why gummy bears?" Connie asked. "I thought it was marshmallows."

"We decided on something a little more interesting than those. At the end of each ceremony, the competitor left without a bag of these delicious treats will be out of here."

"So how are you going to kick them off the island?" Snake asked. "Boat? Catapult? Toilet? Rocket? What?"

Chris smiled. "We're going to have something different with every episode. Eliminated competitors will be sent off the island in a different way each time. Could be anything. So be wary."

Most people gulped.

"There is something else to point out," Chris added. "A familiar twist to the original game is returning. Yakko?"

Yakko pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Chris. It was a small, wooden replica carving of Chris' head.

"This is the McLean-Brand Chris Head, making a triumphant return. This is good for a one-time use. Whoever finds this powerful item should count their lucky stars. If the owner of this little beauty is left without gummy bears at any bonfire ceremony, and they have it on them at the moment, they can use this thing and stop their elimination. Then the person with the next-highest number of votes will be eliminated. There will only be one of these, and it can only be used once. After that, it's out of play for good. And guess where we're gonna hide it."

"Where would that be?" Rarity asked.

Chris said, "You already know the answer. It's Boney Island. Just like when we did Total Drama All-Stars. After each bonfire ceremony, the winning team must send ONE member to spend the night on Boney Island. There, they can search for the Chris Head if they want. Not to mention, there are a number of other little secrets you can find, so even if you go there and the Chris Head is already out of play, don't worry. It could still very well be worth the trip."

Everyone looked at that little carving. Most of them were thinking the same thing.

_I want that Chris Head!_

"That should pretty much cover the main explanation of the game. But there's still one more thing. The cabins you would expect to sleep in during your time here, let's just say they're not quite ready."

"What do you mean, 'not quite ready'?" Sonic asked.

"I mean exactly that. We can't use them tonight."

"Then where are we supposed to sleep?' Vicky asked. "I don't know about the rest of you losers, but I'm not sleeping outside."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Chill out, okay? You guys won't be sleeping outside. In fact, you'll be sleeping in the mess hall tonight. There's plenty enough room for everyone, and we have plenty of sleeping bags."

"Do we really have to?" Rarity asked, dreading the prospect of sleeping on a floor with no clear knowledge on when it was last mopped.

"Either that, or sleeping outside. Take your pick."

Rarity and Vicky gave up. "Fine," they both said.

**(Later…)**

Everyone walked into the mess hall, where the Warners were waiting next to a pile of sleeping bags and pillows.

"Take a bag, take a pillow, make yourselves at home," Dot said cheerily.

Sebastian looked around. "I don't see how we can make ourselves 'at home' in a place like this. Staying here is most unbecoming. Besides, I do not need to sleep."

"Then what do you do at night?" Rukia asked.

"Most of my work. It suits my young master and I."

"Then prepare to be bored to tears at night while this competition goes on," Dante said. "Some people here need their sleep, and that pretty much limits your options, huh?"

If Sebastian noticed Dante's rude remark, he refused to show it. "No matter," the butler responded. "I shall make do."

Meanwhile, Deadpool was chatting with Mikey.

"You have no idea how tubular it is to meet you," Mikey said. "You're not only a fighter, but also the awesomest guy I've ever heard of."

"I was thinking the same about you, actually," Deadpool said. "Your brothers are alright, sure, but you, my fine turtle pal, are the life of the party."

Mikey beamed. "Heck yeah!"

Rukia had opted for a little bit of privacy, and was going for a spot in the far corner. And that wasn't even the limit. Snake Eyes had opted to take his sleeping bag outside, next to the window.

"Sure you don't want to join the rest of us in here?" Sly asked.

Snake Eyes shook his head..

"Definitely a strange man," Noodle said.

Deadpool nodded. Very strange, even for him.

Outside, Snake Eyes figured they would find him strange, but he always preferred solitude, even though he was part of a special mission unit. The other members never found his habits strange or anything like that He could deal with them thinking he was weird, because he felt he would more than make up for it in the challenges.

If anyone was strange to HIM, it was Deadpool. The man certainly liked to talk. And this might be the reason Snake Eyes felt a slight twinge of envy for the man who somehow seemed so similar, yet so different.

**(Later…)**

"And it looks like everyone is already getting to know each other," Chris said to the camera. "But of course, there were some things they would never tell each other. That's what our handy dandy confession booth is used for, and everyone already has a lot to say. Let's get a look at everyone's first confessionals."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I'm back, baby!" Po exclaimed. "And I'm ready to win this time."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I certainly did not expect to be sleeping on that dirty floor," Rarity complained. "This is going to be a long season, isn't it?"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**When I missed the last season, I was bummed that I didn't get to compete alongside Snake," Sam told the camera. "But thanks to us hosting the Aftermath, it all turned out okay in the end. Now both of us are back, and ready to win together."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**First order of business is to get that two-faced witch off the island and out of my hair," Dante said. "She just never got over losing Death Battle, and I am going to prove to her why I deserved that victory. You hear me, Bayonetta? You're toast."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I'm ready for whatever Chris throws at me," Ruby said with a glint in her eye. "I just hope I don't have to kill anybody to do it. But with Sonic here, I should be fine."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**It feels so much better here on the island than it did on the plane," Toph stated. "You have no idea how hard it was to navigate when the only place step vibrations can travel through is air. I'm back in my element-no pun intended-and ready to win."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**The new competitors are just the coolest!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Noodle's here, and she rocks! Sebastian's just about the awesomest butler ever! And Mikey? Do I even need to say more about him?**

"**The only one I'm nervous about is Snake Eyes. That guy freaks me out! He went all day and never said a single word. How does that guy remain so silent? Well, I have a mission. I'm gonna get this ninja guy to speak. And I'll stop at nothing until I succeed."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**They really raised the bar on new competitors this year," Snake pondered. "A demon butler, two ninjas, an Umbra Witch, someone who basically does what the Grim Reaper does, two thieves. The other four are hard to read. Noodle seems a bit more than just a guitarist, Vicky's just a horrible person, Webby might be pretty experienced for a kid, and I swear something's not right about Nagito."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**You know what they say, third time's the charm," Connie said, polishing her sword. "This could be mine to win."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Filthy mess hall room aside, I am quite happy to be back for this season," Double D stated. "It's not easy, but it is rewarding, even if I have lost twice already."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I think it's time to rock and roll!" Sonic cried. "Ruby and I are gonna kill it and turn it up to overdrive."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**That boar Dante thinks just because he beat me once, he will be able to defeat me all the time?" Bayonetta asked. "As if. My intention is to beat that pizza-loving wisecracker into submission. I will never be made a fool of by him again."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Never thought I would get on the show, to tell you the truth," Webby said. "But I never really had much life experience before a short time ago, so if this will broaden my horizons, I'm all for it."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**In truth, I am in no way here for the money," Sebastian explained. "Money is nothing but rubbish, of no use to me. In fact, my master ordered me not to keep it if I win, and I am happy to fulfill that order if I must. I am simply here on Ciel's orders, to bring honor to him and the Phantomhive household. And I intend to do so, for I am simply one hell of a butler."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_**Konnichiwa**_**, to all Gorillaz fans out there, and to everyone in Japan, and to Russel-san," Noodle cheered. "I'm here to compete and kick butt while I'm doing it. Murdoc-san, 2D-san, I don't know if you'll ever see this, but good luck on The Ridonculous Race, and I will see you all soon!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I guess this won't be TOO bad," Rukia said. "I don't know anyone here, and I'm not the best at making friends, but it can't be any harder than my normal Soul Reaper duties."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This is downright tubular!" Mikey cried. "I'm on Total Drama Everything 3! Guys, sit tight. When I get home, we're gonna feast on all the pizza we can get our hands on."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I was unsure of joining this competition until I met Carmen," Sly said. "She's like having a bit of home, since she's a thief too. Now, don't get the wrong idea. I have a girlfriend back home already. But Carmen and I are sure to become friends.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**For once, I get the chance to use my skills for something other than being Robin Hood in red," Carmen stated. "And I think I have a good friend and ally in Sly. We'll have each other's backs, and it's rare for thieves to look out for each other."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I never thought I would meet a group of people on par with the Ultimates," Nagito said, looking joyous. "But these people seem to be in a league all their own. The fact that they all hope they can win-the veterans hope they can succeed this time, the newbies hope they can succeed on the first try-everyone here is filled with so much hope. All I can do is make sure they keep that hope alive."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**That twerp duck is on my team," Vicky complained. "On the bright side, an easy first target the first time my team loses a challenge. I intend on ruling this season, like Nom Nom and Ivy before me. I will crush these losers one by one until I secure the million dollars. Will the others stop me? I would love to see them try."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snake Eyes sat against the wall of the outhouse. For a moment, he moved his head so it seemed he was staring at the camera. Then he lowered his head again.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris was doing a voiceover. "Twenty-two competitors. Two brand-new teams. One awesome twist. One million dollars. The stage is ready for the most epic season ever! Who will become friends? Who will become enemies? What drama is awaiting the competitors? And who will win the million dollar grand prize? The only way to find out is to keep watching Total Drama Everything 3!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And...scene.**

**First of all, happy Premiere Day! You got the start of TDE3, and the start of Multiverse Mayhem. What more can you ask for? Make sure you read TRR:MM, by the way.**

**We have twenty-two able competitors ready to do whatever it takes to win the money. Eleven are veterans from the past two seasons, and the other eleven are new faces ready for their first chance at glory. Already, the drama is starting.**

**It seems Dante and Bayonetta are less than pleased to see each other again, and for obvious reasons. I wouldn't my Death Battle opponent again if I had one. Then again, I have no powers or fighting skills. Heck, my only talent is writing nonsensical, yet awesome stories. Already, something might be brewing between Deadpool and Snake Eyes. And Vicky is planning on turning the rest of the competition on its heels. Oh, so much tension. I love it!**

**And Chris is bringing back the Chris Head twist, something that could very easily save someone's game. It's only a matter of time before someone finds it on the dark and dreary death trap that is Boney Island. And when they do, all hell will break loose.**

**Now, since this is the first chapter, I am going to leave the idea for the first challenge completely up to you guys. I'll be the first to admit that maybe I don't take your challenge suggestions enough, and that I don't give enough credit where credit is due, so I'll try and give you guys more of a say. Just give me a challenge idea, I'll use it, and I'll even give a little shoutout to whoever sent it my way. And don't go copying ideas, please.**

**Now that both stories are out, I will be alternating from here on out with some exceptions. So once one story has been updated, don't expect it to be updated again until the other one has been. However, one might get done long before the other does, fair warning.**

**Lastly, good-luck messages WILL be returning. If those closest to the competitors (or you) want to send their best wishes, you need merely help by sending them by review or PM. The competitors could always use everyone's support.**

**With that, we go back to the old fanfiction routine fallback. Read and review, fave and follow, send in challenge ideas, give me good-luck messages, all that. Oh, and one piece of advice: to avoid confusion, I ask that you keep your reviews for this story separate from your reviews on The Ridonculous Race, unless you somehow find a way to incorporate them (yep, I'm looking at you Vegetalucard).**

**And I will see you guys next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	2. Why Obstacle Courses Are Fun!

**Here we go, onto the second chapter of Total Drama Everything 3. It's time to put my new competitors to work, and to break my returnees even further.**

**Does that sound evil? I hope it doesn't. I really don't wanna sound like Ivy right now.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 3, eleven returning competitors from the past two seasons returned for a third shot at winning the million dollars. And were they alone? Heck no, for they were joined by a group of eleven fresh faces, all eager to get their faces on TV. Among them, we have the Robin Hood-style thief Carmen Sandiego, the silent ninja Snake Eyes, the Soul Reaper Rukia, and the shy Nagito. Once the twenty-two competitors were brought together, they were immediately divided into two teams, but with a special twist: they ended up having to sleep in the mess hall their first night? Why were the cabins not ready? All in due time. Also, we told the competitors about the return of an old twist, the McLean-Brand Chris Head. After every challenge, the winning team will sentence one member to a night on Boney, Island, where they can search for this curious object. If they find it, they can use it if about to be eliminated, and protect themselves, thus dooming the one with the next highest votes. With this thing in play, this game just got a whole lot more fun. Who will be the first person sent to Boney Island? And who will suffer the humiliation of being voted out first? Find out on this exciting episode of Total. Drama. Everything 3!"

***theme song***

Most of the competitors were already awake, groaning. Even with the sleeping bags, one night on the floor really didn't do any favors for a lot of them. Many were sitting up, rubbing their backs and trying to flex them out.

"I feel like I just slept on a giant rock," Double D moaned. "Or better yet, a giant version of Ed's homemade cookies."

"Or a block of cement," Sonic added. "I'm not a particular fan of sleeping anyway, but last night in particular was awful. And I thought the seats in Economy on the plane were bad."

Overhearing the conversation while straightening out his tailcoat, Sebastian smirked and said, "I don't understand why humans always feel the need for comfortable beds. Eventually, anyone can get used to sleeping in conditions such as these."

"Easy for you to say," Carmen pointed out. "You don't even need to sleep."

"True."

Some of the other competitors, besides Sebastian, actually looked fine despite the rough sleeping accommodations. Rukia, Deadpool, Dante, Toph, Bayonetta, Snake, Mikey, and surprisingly Noodle looked none the worse for wear. Of course, no one knew yet how Snake Eyes had fared since he had slept outside.

"So how's Mr. Silent but Deadly doing?" Dante asked.

Everyone looked out the window and saw Snake Eyes sitting on the ground, polishing his sword. Though they couldn't see his face through the mask, they couldn't see any sign that his own accommodations had been awful to him.

"You're probably used to sleeping on the ground and waking up early, aren't you?" Mikey asked. Snake Eyes nodded, not saying a word or even looking at the people on the other side of the window.

"I just hope we all get to sleep in actual beds tonight," Connie said. "Better than this."

"Not to mention the floor was filthy," Rarity added. Double D nodded in agreement.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I actually wish I could have used the night to clean the mess hall," Sebastian explained. "Unfortunately, with everyone sleeping on the floor, I found it impossible. Besides, I found some certain little stickers around the floor where the skinny boy in the red shirt slept, each with the name of the surface they were on. I won't judge, however."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**When was the last time Chef cleaned that place?" Double D asked. "Messy, messy, messy."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, everyone was being served their breakfast, which was a classic Chef Hatchet staple: stale toast and eggs with a bunch of hair in it. Despite the grossness, Po ate his quickly while everyone else mostly picked at their food.

"So is this standard fare here?" Sly asked, jabbing his eggs with a fork.

"Pretty much," Connie told him.

"Good to know."

Mikey, while willing to eat the eggs, wasn't a happy camper. "I wish I could turn this into a pizza," he said.

"I know, right?" Dante asked.

And that was just the Fiery Falcons' table. At the other side of the mess hall, the Powerful Penguins were discussing whether to like or dislike Chef's food.

"I don't think that man has ever been to culinary school," Snake said. A second later, he moved his head instictly to his left to avoid the butcher knife thrown at him. The knife stuck itself on the wall, startling the other competitors.

"I can hear you, sneaky!"

Like Po, Nagito really didn't care about the unappetizing food, and he ate without complaint. "I personally don't see the problem," he explained. "Stale toast and hairy eggs? Never bothered me."

"Lucky you," Bayonetta deadpanned.

Everyone made some small talk and "tried" to eat their food for the next few minutes. At one point, Chris walked in with the Warners flanking him.

"So how was your night in the mess hall?" Chris asked everyone.

"It wasn't bad," Noodle joked. "You should try it sometime."

"Oh ha ha. Anyway, we'll be having our first challenge later today. In the meantime, your first good-luck messages have arrived. Warners, distribute the devices."

Yakko put one of the devices at the edge of the Falcons table. "This one's meant for all the competitors," he explained. "But be warned, Story helped with this one."

The veterans all looked at each other, suddenly anxious.

Carmen raised her hand. "Wait, who's Story?"

"She's Storygirl000, a big fan of the show," Toph explained. "She sends messages all the time, either for individuals or multiple people. I think she's recently teamed up with FireFlamerx9z, so it should certainly sound interesting."

The rest of the devices, the Warners gave one to Vicky (who shamelessly gloated), one to Double D, one to Deadpool, and one to Snake Eyes.

"You got two already?" Ruby asked Snake Eyes. "Wow, you're already popular." Snake Eyes shrugged.

Once Chris and the Warners had left the building, the group decided to turn on the group message. Everyone leaned over to watch.

**(Everyone's message, submitted by Storygirl000 and FireFlamerx9z; I think this is our first collab message)**

**(Story and Fire are both looking at the camera, with Fire leaning on a pool cue. In the background, four people, a purple haired girl in a belly dancer's outfit, a blonde girl with a falconer's glove, a female zombie and a blue haired boy are playing pool in the background. Noticeably, Namora is replacing the white ball.)**

**Fire: Hello ladies, gentlemen, Vicky! Story and I decided to do this collab good luck video to welcome you all to yet another season!**

**Story: It's sure to be an exciting journey with you all! Oh, and to the newbies – if you hear any horror stories about me from the veterans, they're most likely exaggerated.**

**Fire: Right...**

**(Behind Story and Fire, the boy hits Namora, causing her to start cursing.)**

**Namora: What did I do to deserve this!?**

**Story: You existed!**

**?: Exaggerated, huh?**

**(A boy with short black hair and glasses walks onscreen, smirking.)**

**Story: (rolls eyes) YES, Ren, exaggerated.**

**Fire: So to fill you in on things, this guy (points at Ren) is now Story's boyfriend so no one else has to worry about being kidnapped!**

**Story: (groans) I was young and stupid! I'm older and wiser now!**

**(Ren makes a coughing noise that sounds suspiciously like "liar", causing Story to glare at him.)**

**Fire: Both of you zip it! Also the people playing pool are friends of mine! Meet Shantae, Sky, Rottytops and Bolo!**

**(Shantae smiles and waves at the camera before taking her own shot at Namora.)**

**Namora: I SWEAR TO EVERY DARK DEITY THAT I WILL KILL YOU ALL WHEN I ESCAPE!**

**Story: Yeah, whatever.**

**Fire: Yes, so things have been interesting around here.**

**Story: I think I've gotten used to the whole "evil doppelgängers from another dimension" thing at this point. But anyways, congratulations to every newbie that made it in! ...though I'm probably going to keep an eye on some of you.**

**Fire: AKA the ones she had a hand in getting in.**

**Story: And potential villains! I won't spoil anything, but we're getting a pretty interesting batch this season.**

**Fire: I kinda gave one away.**

**Story: Vicky was going to be obvious. I'm thinking more along the lines of hidden villains.**

**Fire: Alright! Seeing as we have spoiled quite a bit already and you all can sleep knowing Namora is still being tormented, we'll end off on this. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Story: Hunger Games, nice. Oh, and look out for episodes of Dewey Dew-Night covering the show!**

**Ren: You just had to get that in, didn't you?**

**(Fire rolls her eyes and blocks the camera.)**

***end***

Everyone that tended to laugh normally in their lives started laughing. "Same old Story," Deadpool said. "Pun intended."

"That bottle thing they used as the white ball, was that Namora?" Webby asked. "The witch that possessed Lammy last season? I saw the whole thing on TV."

Sonic nodded. "Good to know she's still facing torture for her actions."

"She got off easy in my opinion," Dante said.

"At least Story's keeping her promise," Sam stated. "We let her be Namora's jailor as a reward for helping us that day. She may seem a bit much, but she's pretty cool sometimes."

"I'm sure she is," Vicky said sarcastically. "Doesn't seem like much to me."

"You're just mad that she automatically identified you as a villain," Rukia told her.

"Actually, I'm flattered. Now can I please go watch my own message in peace?"

Without another word, Vicky grabbed her message device and settled in the far corner of the mess hall, turning the device on to see her message.

**(Vicky's message, submitted by FireFlamerx9z)**

**(Timmy and several other kids are throwing a party. Finally, Timmy notices the camera.)**

**Timmy: Oh HELLO, Vicky! Nothing else to say other than we DO NOT miss you and are rooting for everyone else other than you. Right guys?!**

**Other kids: YEAH!**

***end***

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Twerp," she muttered.

Luckily, she knew Timmy Turner's parents didn't even know the show existed, so no matter what, she could keep her job torturing the twerp. Her only real complaint? Two of the kids partying with him were ugly-looking in their green and pink complementary outfits.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Story identified me as a villain perfectly," Vicky claimed. "And I intend to live up to that status if it's the last thing I do."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Double D was sitting at his team's table with his message turned on. He was wondering who had sent it. Ed? Eddy? Gaz?

**(Double D's message, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

**(The message begins as we see someone who looks like an older Dib standing in a lab, wearing a white coat that covers his mouth, black gloves, and blue goggles. This man is none over than Gaz's dad, Professor Membrane.)**

**Membrane: Hello Eddward, how is my daughter's boyfriend doing? I know she probably is sending you one of these herself, but I felt you could use a good, rousing cheer from her old man!**

**(He seems to be smiling.)**

**Membrane: Yes, I knew you were a good egg from the moment I saw you, so be strong, smart, clean, and remember, sharks aren't your friends!**

**(The lighting starts to darken.)**

**Membrane: So if they try anything... hurt them.**

**(His voice gets more menacing as he removes his glove to show a cybernetic arm.)**

**Membrane: But, that is likely to not happen!**

**(He's cheerful again, lighting returning to normal.)**

**Membrane: So good luck out there! Gaz and I are cheering you on!**

***end***

Double D couldn't help but feel a little scared regarding Professor Membrane's words. Indeed, when Gaz had introduced him to her dad, Membrane definitely seemed a little weird, even for a scientist.

Still, it felt comforting to know that Gaz and her father would have Double D's back throughout the competition. It always helped to have support.

Meanwhile, Deadpool was watching his own message, which turned out to be a very peculiar one.

**(Deadpool's message, submitted by Johnathen)**

**(The video turns on and shows an Equestria Girls looking Pinkie Pie about the same age as Deadpool with two girls next to her.)**

**Pinkie Pie: Hey there, Wadey.**

**Anna: (has pink hair with blue ends light blue eyes with a green striped shirt and black pants) Daddy!**

**Strawberry: (has strawberry red hair with brown eyes, a blue shirt with a red and black balloon and a pink balloon and a black skirt) Hey dad!**

**Pinkie Pie: Congrats on competing in the 3rd season of Total Drama Everything. However try to tone things a bit down and be careful please. We don't need you to be too hurt when you come home.**

**Anna: Hopefully you and Mikey can become good friends, since you two seem a lot alike.**

**Strawberry: Though I do recommend being wary on Snake Eyes. He does seem creepy but I'm sure you can get him to talk.**

**Pinkie pie: Oh, John is here too.**

**Johnathen: (has brown hair and brown eyes wearing black shorts and a Deadpool t-shirt) I'm rooting for you Wade, and try to make an alliance and I know you like to flirt but-**

**Pinkie pie: Don't take it far. I love you, my husband.**

**Anna: Love you, Daddy.**

**Strawberry: Bye Dad, love you!**

***end***

Well that was a confusing one. Deadpool may have had an encyclopedia's worth of memory problems in the past, but he was quite certain he had never married the Equestria Girls version of his friend Pinkie Pie, let alone had two kids with her. Then again, it was always possible that this scenario existed for a Deadpool from another dimension. Or another fanfiction, like the Deadpools he had met when he hosted the Talent Show of Power.

Oh well. Deadpool shrugged, deciding not to worry about it.

(Author's Note: Just so we're clear, the Deadpool in my fanfiction is NOT married to Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie with two daughters. I only posted the message because it was there and I imagine Deadpool's reaction to it. The idea sounds awesome, don't get me wrong, but especially considering Deadpool's already in love with Death and I have a restraining order on him, it kinda seems pointless.)

Just then, Deadpool remembered that Snake Eyes had also gotten a couple messages. Curiosity got the better of him, and he peeked through the window; the ninja had again situated himself outside and was starting the first message.

**(Snake Eyes' message, submitted by 1602jaw)**

**(Scarlett is sitting on a couch at a G.I. Joe base.)**

**Scarlett: Hi, Snake Eyes. I really hope you make it far. Duke and I are really having trouble dealing with Cobra, but it's alright. We still have Spirit and Quick Kick to deal with the White Ninja, right Gung Ho?**

**(The camera cuts to Gung Ho, in wheelchairs with lots of bandages on him, probably because of a mission that made him this way.)**

**Gung Ho: Yep, totally. Heck, I tried tackling that White Ninja but he was too good for me.**

**Quick Kick: Well, probably because you play around with his swords.**

**Spirit: Indeed, and you know that these swords are not to be dealt with by a mortal.**

**Gung Ho: Well, how the heck would I know that his sword could literally attack me without a person? It must have been a ghost that did that, right?**

**Spirit: No, just an old clan technique of his.**

**Gung Ho: Oh, whatever. Just change the channel, I'm getting sick of watching **_**The Walking Dead**_**.**

**(The camera cuts back to Scarlett.)**

**Scarlett: Anyways, I hope you'll be alright and be careful, because you might not know who might betray you. Welp, I will see you later, good luck soldier.**

***end***

Sitting in his little spot outside the mess hall, Snake Eyes smiled (you can't see it through the mask, but don't doubt it). It was good to hear from some of his fellow Joes, especially his girlfriend Scarlett. Even though he didn't yet know a lot about the people he was competing with, he at least had the Joes' words to uplift him. Pretty weird for a ninja commando to have this much sentimentality, but oh well.

Then he remembered he had received a second message. He turned it on to see what it was about, his heart dropping the moment he saw his former "brother" Storm Shadow on the little screen.

**(Snake Eyes' message, submitted by 1602jaw)**

**(Storm Shadow is in his old room within the abandoned Arashikage Clan land.)**

**Storm Shadow: Snake Eyes. I am not here to help nor to give any hopeful advice. I am recording this because I know of you competing this competition. You really think that you will bring honor back to our dead clan from a foolish, reality game? How pathetic! This will not be a benefit factor for me nor you. If you complete this, you will only bring much disappointment to our dead master!**

**(Storm Shadow let out a sigh.)**

**Storm Shadow: You are not the brother that I was born with, nor a friend to me. We were once great students for our masters and now, you are just a traitor to us. I may have done some wrong things in the past, but you are not worthy to be back with a lower prize that you could achieve. I will not bother congratulating your success because for now, our once alliance and our future is gone.**

**(Storm Shadow pulls out his sword and show it to the camera.)**

**Storm Shadow: For right now, I expect you to fail and humiliate our clan, much more, again.**

**(Storm Shadow strikes the camera, causing to cut to statics.)**

***end***

That message was definitely the opposite of the one from Scarlett. Guess Storm Shadow remaining unaware that Snake Eyes was going to be on the show was a little too much to hope for, let alone hoping that Storm Shadow would have at least a single word of encouragement.

Snake Eyes lowered his head. He always hated how things ended between him and his former "brother" but they were enemies now. Nothing he could do about it.

"Sheesh, that guy needs a hug."

In the midst of thinking about his friends and enemies, Snake Eyes' ninja training had failed him for a brief moment, and he had not noticed Deadpool watching through the window. Nonetheless, it only took a second for his sword to be pointed right in Deadpool's startled face.

"Hey! Don't be like that, I was just curious!" Deadpool had his arms raised up in alarm.

Everyone had turned to see what the commotion was all about. Not wanting to risk a conflict, Snake Eyes sheathed his sword. He then faced Deadpool for five seconds flat in what could not be mistaken as a glare despite the mask.

Deadpool nodded. "Right," he said, then he went to sit back down. Snake Eyes sat back down outside.

"Definitely a weird guy," Sonic said. "I wonder why he doesn't speak."

No one had any idea. But Deadpool was determined to get him to speak.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**He'll speak," Deadpool said. "Trust me, he will."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Ninjas, thieves, demon butlers," Po said. "Awesome!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alrighty, competitors!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker. "It's time to see how much you guys fail as teams with your first challenge. Meet me at the beach to hear all about it."

Everyone left the mess hall and walked over to the beach.

"So what do you think we'll have to do?" Noodle asked Connie.

"Knowing Chris, probably something weird, ridiculous, and likely life-threatening," Connie explained.

"You know me all too well," Chris said, having overheard the conversation. "But you forgot to add 'insane' to that judgment."

Double D gulped. "I knew it," he said. "Let the torture begin again."

"Since you suggested it, I will."

"Here we go," Sam signed.

Behind Chris, there were several giant objects covered in a humongous tarp. "Now that a night in the mess hall has whetted your appetite, we can begin the chaos. You may be wondering why there are a bunch of covered mechanisms behind me."

"Mechanisms?" Bayonetta asked.

Chris pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Chef, pull off the tarp."

Above everyone, a helicopter flew over and attached itself to the tarp through a long cable. The chopper flew away, revealing what looked like two giant obstacle courses, both identical.

"This here is the main part of today's challenge. Both teams will run through their own obstacle course. We did every calculation to make sure everything was identical, and no obstacle is an inch ahead of the other team's obstacle right next to it. Everything here is completely even. Warners, explain the obstacles."

Yakko headed to the first three obstacles. "The first one is simple," he explained. "You have to swing on a rope over a thirty-feet-long gap. What's in the gap? Oh, nothing major. Just a pool full of stinging jellyfish. Fall in the water, and you'll have to start the swing again AND get a nasty shock."

"Wait, what?" Toph asked.

"Don't worry, it's not deep. Even the shortest of you will only be up to your waist at worst. Next, we have a gauntlet of swinging hammers. They can swing left, right, even right towards you. So I hope you guys know how to react. Your third obstacle will have you going up. As in, up a thirty foot cliff rocky hill you guys will have to climb. Don't worry, it's slanted so you'll only slip and slide down if you fail at first. Once you're at the top, just climb down the other side."

Wakko described the next three obstacles. "Next, we hope you guys have great balance, because you're going to have to traverse a rope across another thirty foot gap, and twenty feet off the ground. If you fall, there's another shallow pool below you with more jellyfish. For your fifth obstacle, we have planted some non-lethal but very painful landmines. This may be the one you will REALLY have to watch out for, because if you step on a mine, you will automatically be blasted back to the very beginning of the course to start all over again."

Hearing this, everyone gulped.

"But once you get past that, the next one should be easy. We have yet another thirty foot gap. This time, it's filled with nine feet of water that you guys will actually HAVE to swim through to progress forward."

Toph and Sonic freaked out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they exclaimed.

Dot giggled. "Chill out. You'll be breathing sighs of relief later. Anyway, your seventh obstacle will make you glad to be done swimming, for there is a giant stack of pancakes that you have to eat through. Not the whole thing, just enough to make a tunnel you can wiggle through. Next, we have a chamber filled with holes that shoot out paintballs. Your goal on that one is to make it to the end without getting hit once. Number nine is another rocky hill created for the challenge. However, it's _forty_ feet up this time, and has more of those mines. This is another danger spot. Get blasted, and it's back to the very beginning. It will likely break your heart, knowing you came so far in the course, so close to the end, and then get blasted all the way back."

Everyone (except Snake Eyes) groaned.

Chris finished the explanation. "After that, the last obstacle is a sixty-foot zipline over yet another shallow pool filled with jellyfish. At the end of the zipline is a platform. That's the finish line. Every competitor will run their team's respective course at least once, and only one teammate can run it at a time. But there's a catch. Chef, roll them in."

Chef drove in a large truck with two different racks, each one carrying ten dueling sticks of either orange or light blue.

"The person currently running the course at any given time must carry with them one dueling stick that represents their team. Orange for the Falcons, light blue for the Penguins. Drop the stick at any time, and you must restart the obstacle you were trying to cross. Luckily, the foam ends make this thing a great floatation device if anyone needs one for the swimming portion."

Ruby and Sonic sighed in relief.

"See?" Dot asked.

"Once you've reached the finish line," Chris explained, "you must put your dueling stick in the holders provided. That will set your placement, and the next person in line for your team will start the course. When all of the sticks are in place, they will form five X's. Also, you can use the sticks to sabotage your opponents if you get the chance."

Snake raised his hand. "But there's still one person extra per team."

"I'm getting to that," Chris told him. "If everyone will notice, there is a straw dummy for each team, placed near the stick holders. They're both painted in your teams' respective colors. This will be for the eleventh competitor, who has the hardest job of all. They will have to run the course with, instead of a dueling stick, a lit torch."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Rukia said.

"What do you care?" Vicky asked. "You're practically the Grim Reaper."

"I'm not the only one with that job, you know."

Chris shook his head. "As I was saying, the eleventh teammate must run the course carrying a lit torch. If they lose the torch, or if the flame goes out, they will have to start the entire course again. The first team to get all eleven competitors through the course with all ten sticks in place, and then use the torch to light their dummy on fire, will win invincibility. The losers will have an interesting and dream-crushing night with me at the bonfire ceremony. Also, there will be no using powers in this. That means no flying over anything, and no using powers to sabotage the enemy. That's what the sticks are for. And there's more."

"Do tell," Carmen said.

"As you remember, the reason we made you sleep in the mess hall last night was because we were still working on the cabins. If everyone would look in the direction of said cabins, you'll see why."

The competitors all looked and gasped. One of the cabins looked just like the normal ones from the first season, but the other one looked like a mansion. It looked pristine, pure, flawless.

"The winning team gets to stay in the better of the two cabins until the start of the following challenge. It comes with everything, from gourmet food to comfortable beds to even a clean bathroom. This will hold true for every challenge up to the merge. And remember, the winning team will also have to send one member to Boney Island for the night. So someone is going to be missing out on the lap of luxury. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"None? I'll give you some time to decide what order you'll be running the course in. Fiery Falcons are using the course on the left, Powerful Penguins are using the course on the right."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This is nothing compared to the kind of courses I've run through," Snake said. "I don't think there should be a real problem."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**When are the people running the show gonna get together and say 'enough with the swimming'?" Toph asked.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This isn't so bad," Webby said. "It's scary, but this is stuff I can do."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This challenge is about to see what happens when it faces turtle power!" Mikey exclaimed.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Looks like it's time to put my master plan into action," Vicky sneered.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teams were huddled up together, discussing their ideas for the challenge.

"I think we especially want the stronger people near the beginning," Snake explained. "If we put people like Double D up first, it could lead to a large deficit we may never be able to overcome. Oh, no offense Double D."

"None taken."

"So I'm going to volunteer to go first. I should be able to handle it easily and start us off strong."

Everyone else nodded.

"So people like Sebastian and Bayonetta will definitely want to run the course early on," Sam said. "But we have to also decide who's carrying the torch in the end. We can't leave that to just anyone."

"Maybe save either Sebastian or Bayonetta for the end?" Po asked.

Bayonetta shook her head. "We want as much of a head start as possible, right? The better head start we have, the more we will leave Dante's team in the dust."

"Sheesh, lose the grudge," Po said.

"No."

Vicky smiled. "What about Webby?"

Webby looked at her. "Huh?"

"You told us not to underestimate you for being a kid," Vicky explained. "Here's your chance to prove it."

"Vicky, are you sure?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. I want us to see what she can do with the entire team's safety in her hands."

Nagito spoke up. "Doesn't that seem a little extre-?"

"Would you rather YOU carry the torch?" Vicky asked.

"Not really."

"Then you won't. Webby will."

Snake sighed. "Fine, if it means we know what we're doing. Even if Webby does mess up, the stronger people going first will help us. So we're all in agreement?"

Everyone nodded, though some seemed apprehensive.

"Sure, I guess," Webby said.

**(Meanwhile…)**

The Falcons had also gathered to talk strategy. "So who wants to volunteer to go first?" Sly asked. "I think they're going to pick someone strong, so we should too."

"So that would mean people like me and Rukia?" Dante asked.

"I'll go first," Rukia said.

Dante nodded. "As for the order in which we do this, I suggest we even it out a little. This way, we can have the stronger players throughout the course rather than just bunch up the weaker ones together. Also, we definitely do NOT want Toph being the last one to go through this."

"Right on the money," Toph said. "So who's going last?"

Dante looked at the other team. "I'll do it. That way, it won't matter who else they put at the end, I'll easily smoke them."

"Sure are full of yourself," Carmen said.

"And he can back it up," Toph said. "Anyone can see that, even me. And I can't see."

"Besides, I'm hoping Bayonetta's at the end," Dante said. "She'll get over it, she's just a sore loser."

Deadpool laughed. "Gee, this guy is already super fired up. Am I right, Snake Eyes?" He elbowed the ninja to get his attention. "Huh? Am I right? Yes or no?"

Snake Eyes slowly nodded.

"I figured you would agree," Deadpool said, trying to hide his disappointment.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Okay, that wasn't my best attempt," Deadpool stated.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teams eventually finished discussing the team order, and they formed two lines behind the obstacle course. As decided, Snake was going first for the Powerful Penguins, while Rukia was going first for the Fiery Falcons. Chris stepped onto the platform in the middle of the starting line, holding a small pistol.

"Everyone has decided their challenge order? Good. Remember, the first team to get all eleven members to the end with all dueling sticks, plus the torch to light the dummy, will win invincibility. Are both teams ready?"

Most of the competitors shouted, "Yes!", while Snake Eyes gave a thumbs up.

"Then on your mark…"

Snake took a running stance.

"...get set…"

Rukia geared herself towards the course.

"...GO!"

Both competitors raced up the stairs leading up to the first obstacle, the swing. Behind them, their respective teams were cheering them on.

"Go Snake!" Sonic called.

"You got this, Rukia-san!" Noodle shouted.

Snake and Rukia reached the swing at the same time. Not even looking at each other, they grabbed the rope and easily swung over the thirty-foot gap. Next they came to the hammer gauntlet. Not even pausing, they began weaving and dodging their way through the hammers. Both of them may have had different methods of training, but these methods were clearly working for them both.

The third obstacle, however, was where one of them met their first challenge. Rukia was wearing the long, black kimono of a Soul Reaper. This wasn't exactly a good outfit to be climbing rock walls in. Having no choice, she began climbing, though slower than Snake due to her more careful approach.

Snake reached the tightrope walking section a few seconds ahead of Rukia. He began trying to cross almost immediately, but wasn't the most stable on it. He still didn't fall, but Rukia had already made up her lost time by the time they finished, tying them both once again.

The fifth obstacle, the minefield, proved no challenge. While Chris had forbidden powers for the challenge, he had not said anything about Snake's Solid Eye, which he used to spot the mines and avoid them no problem. At the same time, Rukia had some strong senses, which could easily warn her if she stood anywhere near a mine. Not a power, just an attribute.

They both swam the thirty-foot pool no problem, then came the obstacle they were surprisingly dreading: the pancakes. Both of them started eating their way through, carving a tunnel as they ate.

As they stuffed themselves, the other competitors watched from the starting line.

"Is it even possible to eat a big enough tunnel out of that large a stack?" Double D asked.

"Sure to be a lot of vomit later," Sebastian added.

Thanks to her smaller size, Rukia didn't have to eat out as big a tunnel as Snake. Because of this, she was out and through with several seconds on Snake. She reached the paintball chamber and was able to dodge all of them with ease. However, she swore colorfully once she got to the second rock wall. Carefully, she began the climb up. Taking it slow once again because of her kimono and to avoid mines, Snake was able to catch up to her by the time she reached the top.

Finally, they both grabbed the t-bars on their ziplines and glided sixty feet to the bottom. They had reached the end at the same time. In addition, neither had lost their dueling sticks along the way, despite them having caused some trouble on the climbing portions, and neither ever used them to knock the other down. They placed their sticks in their respective teams' holders to solidify their current position. Now both teams were 1-1.

"They're done!" Chris announced. "Bayonetta, Snake Eyes, you're up!"

Being second in line for their teams, Bayonetta and Snake Eyes began their turn on the course. They did the swing easily, and neither of them were even close to getting hit by the hammers. Even though Bayonetta didn't exactly have the right kind of footwear for climbing, she still managed to keep up with Snake Eyes.

Then they got to the tightrope walking, and this was where Bayonetta hit a real snag. Her heels weren't exactly meant for crossing rope, especially since her boots were also guns. She struggled to balance on the rope.

"Just knock him into the water!" Nagito cried, and everyone looked at him.

'_Of course,'_ Bayonetta thought, looking at her dueling stick. Without a second thought, she used the stick like a baseball bat and whacked Snake Eyes in the gut, knocking him off the rope and into the jellyfish-infested water.

Thanks to a number of certain factors, Snake Eyes was able to avoid most of the shock the jellyfish gave him. However, he still had to start over the obstacle.

"Nice move from Bayonetta," Chris said. "Snake Eyes has to walk across the rope again. Also, I didn't think Nagito was the kind of person to suggest such a tactic."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I had decided to take it to chance by telling her to do it," Nagito said. "Good thing my luck sided with me on that one."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bayonetta finished the tightrope, and then was able to finish the rest of the course several seconds ahead of Snake Eyes due to the incident. This gave a decent lead to the Powerful Penguins. Speaking of whom, next up for them Sebastian. He grabbed his dueling stick and started going through the course. He was at the hammers when Noodle began the course for the Fiery Falcons.

Most of her team watched her, some a little apprehensive. They weren't exactly sure Noodle looked the part of an athlete with her frame. Rukia, however, smirked.

Dueling stick in hand, Noodle began the course. And everyone gasped.

The guitarist was kicking the course's butt! Everyone watched as she got past the obstacles. She avoided the hammers with relative ease by some excellent dodges and backflips. The climbing didn't prove much of a challenge, and she was able to balance on the rope without too much wobbling. She did hesitate a little at the minefield, but she eventually made it across without hitting a mine.

"She's not half bad," Carmen said, smiling.

"You wouldn't expect someone of her frame to have her kind of skills," Dante stated. "Granted, we should've guessed. She did come here with a sword."

Deadpool shrugged. "I listen to Gorillaz all the time, and she was once raised to be a super soldier for Japan. This doesn't surprise me at all."

Sebastian had been running the course ahead of Noodle, but even he noticed her unexpected skill with the challenge. He paused a little bit to see Noodle dodging every single paintball. While he still finished ahead of her due to the head start, she was still closer than he thought she would be.

From the finish line, Rukia also noticed. So she had been right to suspect Noodle would have more skill than she showed. If you judge a book by its cover, you're in for a nasty shock in the end.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I think I've finally found someone on this island like me," Rukia said. "I think I should start talking with her."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I did go through intense training to become a super soldier as a kid," Noodle explained. "They taught me hand-to-hand combat, how to use all types of weaponry, I can speak every language along with my native Japanese, and a whole lot more. At just ten years old, I could kick a zombie gorilla in the face so hard it backflips. My training was just one of the important things in my life that made me who I am today."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Not bad, Miss Noodle," Sebastian said once Noodle finished the course.

"Thanks, Sebastian-san."

Meanwhile, Sonic had started the course for the Penguins. A few seconds later, Sly started for the Falcons. Both were doing fairly well, with Sonic maintaining his lead, but then things got complicated when Sonic reached the swimming.

"Oh great," he groaned. He looked at his dueling stick. Chris had said it made a good floatation device. Knowing he was just gonna have to trust that statement, he jumped in.

Chris was right. The stick floated well and was able to keep Sonic's head above water as long as he held on tightly. Despite this, Sonic wasn't going really fast.

"Come on, Sonic!" Sam cheered. "Show that pool who's boss!"

Ruby was tapping her foot. She couldn't loudly cheer for her boyfriend out of fear of what the others would say, but she could cross her fingers. "You got this Sonic," she muttered.

Eventually, Sonic had finally reached the other end of the pool. But by that point, Sly had passed him and taken the lead for his team. Despite that, Ruby sighed in relief as Sonic finished the course without further problems, though he was unable to regain the lead due to not being allowed to use his full speed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**How do Olympic athletes do this on a daily basis?" Sonic asked. "And I'm not talking about the Olympics that Mario and I do."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikey started the course right after Sly. And he looked like he was having the time of his life. A few seconds later, Sam started the course for her team. Both eventually finished without incident, but Mikey was still able to maintain the lead.

Right after Mikey finished, up next was Carmen. "I have training to fall back on," she said with a smile. "Time to use it." She started going through the course. If being trained by V.I.L.E. had taught her anything, it was a whole lot more than just being a thief.

A few seconds later, Vicky also started. "This should be easy," she said with confidence.

However, it wasn't. While she went through the swing without issue, she only barely wasn't hit by the hammers. At the rockwall, she only made it to the top after a ton of slipping and sliding. Her teammates watched her, anxious.

"Don't give up," Nagito cheered. "Just have hope you can make it, and you will!"

Vicky then had to inch her way across the tightrope, and then came the minefield. At this, she also had to inch her way forward. Still she managed to get halfway without trouble.

"Ha! This isn't bad. I don't know why Chris made this sound so ba-"

BOOM!

One wrong footstep later, and Vicky was flying across the course, landing right at the starting point.

"OH, COME ON!" the Powerful Penguins all shouted.

Chris shook his head. "Too bad, Vicky. Unfortunately, this means you'll have to start all over again before the rest of the team can start."

Cursing Chris under her breath, Vicky began the course again. While she didn't hit anymore snags, by the time she had finished, Carmen was already done and Deadpool was halfway through.

"I don't see how Vicky could have problems with this one," Deadpool said as he swam across the pool. "This course is easy."

"Well not all of us are highly trained mercenaries either," Vicky called out.

"You don't wanna have that attitude. It will get to your head."

Vicky rolled her eyes, but on the bright side, her plan was still intact. She needed only hope the right person would carry the torch in the end for the Falcons and race next to Webby.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I know my team's gonna lose this challenge," Vicky stated. "How could these losers not? But am I worried? No. I have a foolproof plan to eliminate the person I want gone. In fact, ALL these eliminations will go my way, because they simply have to."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Right after Vicky had finished, Po started his turn on the course. While his weight did cause some problems (nearly breaking both the swinging rope and the tightrope), he still made it through the first half with no problems. Eventually, he got to the pancake stack.

"You guys are gonna love this," Sonic told his teammates that were at the finish line with him.

Po looked at the pancakes with interest. Then he got to work. A second later, the stack of pancakes had disappeared entirely. The panda burped and continued through the obstacle course, while everyone else stared.

"That was awesome," Mikey said.

Despite being unable to finish before Deadpool, completely devouring the pancakes in one second helped make up a ton of time the Penguins needed to. As a result, Po was already zooming down the zipline when Deadpool placed his dueling stick on the holder.

Next up for the Falcons was Ruby. Nagito for the Penguins began soon after. "Great, I'm racing against the fast girl," he muttered. "Just my luck."

Ruby handled the first well, though she did have a little trouble on the climbing. Nagito wasn't doing too bad; at least, not as bad as Vicky had done. He wasn't too bad at the hammers, and he could at least climb up without hitting the bottom again a dozen times. Still, that may have been because he was too careful, and thus going slowly.

As he climbed, Ruby was already handling the tightrope. She was balancing quite well on it, and was approaching the halfway point. Nagito finally reached the top and looked at Ruby as she crossed.

The rest of the Penguins watched as Nagito stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh, dude?" Po called out.

"You know you're supposed to be on the tightrope by now, right?" Snake asked.

Nagito ignored them. _'Wait for it.'_

Then out of the blue, Ruby lost her balance on the rope and fell into the jellyfish pool.

ZAP!

Several jellyfish stung her as she tried to climb out. Sonic turned away, white-faced. A few people watched in surprise. Once Ruby finally got out, she shuddered and looked up at Nagito, who was now starting the rope himself, albeit slowly.

"What the heck just happened?" Ruby asked.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I swear, I had perfect balance on that rope," Ruby claimed. "Then the next second, it seemed to be as slippery as oil. I can't explain it, I just have no idea how I lost my balance that quickly."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Lady Luck was on my side with that one," Nagito said, giving a small smile.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby got back on the rope. Since Nagito was going slowly, they both finished that obstacle at the same time. This tie persisted for them the rest of the time they were on the course, and they arrived at the finish line at the same time.

Next up as Connie for the Falcons, and Rarity for the Penguins. Connie started well, but Rarity had a problem grabbing the rope due to her legs.

"Just ignore it," Double D said behind her. "Grab it as tightly as you can. Use your teeth if you have to."

It took some work, but Rarity eventually managed to grab the rope and swing across. She made it through the hammers okay, but the climbing proved almost too much. It took a long time to make it up. After that, she didn't have anymore problems (though she complained about ruining her mane when she got to the swimming) until the second climbing. Needless to say, by this point, Toph had already started for the Falcons.

And she had her own problems. She had to hit the wooden posts in order to sense the vibrations in them well enough to find the rope and swing across. The hammers and climbing weren't too bad, but then she reached the rope. She had to crawl across.

The minefield, however, proved no challenge. She could tell exactly where each mine was due to her seismic sense. But then the part with the water came. Not being able to swim was bad enough, but she wouldn't be able to know if she was going the right way.

"Is it okay if I go over there and help?" Connie asked Yakko, who was standing nearby. "It wouldn't be fair if she didn't have help."

Yakko pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pants and contacted Chris. "Yeah, she wants to help Toph. Uh huh? Well, she's not wrong. I know, right?"

He turned back to Connie. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Connie said, running alongside the course and to the pool. "Toph, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be your guide. Once you jump in, hold onto the dueling stick for dear life and listen to me."

Toph nodded; she trusted Connie way more than a few others on her team. So she jumped.

Using Connie's voice as a guide as she was given directions, Toph slowly paddled across the pool, a tight grip on the stick. Finally, she was across. By then, Rarity had finally finished and Double D had reached the hammers.

The rest of the course wasn't too bad for Toph. At least she could eat her weight in pancakes and wasn't too bad with the paintballs. Double D didn't do too bad at most of the obstacles except the climbing. Luckily, he still had a healthy lead against Toph, and he put his dueling stick on the pedestal.

"Penguins have all ten sticks across!" Chris announced. "Time for the torch. Go Webby!"

Webby immediately began the course, torch in hand. She was careful not to tip it or drop it, lest she risk dooming her team. Amazingly enough, she was doing pretty good for a kid. She even didn't have too much trouble with the climbing, despite that one being the downfall of most of her teammates.

"She's pretty good," Snake said, impressed.

"You got this, Webby!" Sonic cheered.

Vicky's jaw dropped. She had not expected the pipsqueak duck to be doing this well. She thought she would trip and fall and drop the torch at all the wrong times. But here she was, doing really well on the course.

But then, Toph finally finished her turn on the course and put her stick on the holder.

Chris announced, "Falcons are still in this. Go Dante! Bring the torch to the end!"

And that was it.

No amount of skill Webby had at maneuvering the obstacles could have matched up against a powerful demon-human hybrid who killed demons as a job. Heck, a hobby. Dante made it through the obstacles easily. None of them were a challenge. He even made it up the rock wall the fastest out of everyone. Webby had to hurry if she wanted a chance of beating Dante, who was quickly gaining on her as she approached the swimming.

She still held the lead at the second rock wall, which she had to climb fast if she wanted to win. So she went as fast as she could.

Vicky seethed. There was only one course of action remaining.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This is my game," Vicky claimed.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Running behind the trees, she positioned herself and grabbed a rock off the ground. Grinning, she chucked it at Webby. Webby squealed and ducked. But in doing so, she lost her grip and slid back down to the bottom of the wall. She stood up and began climbing again, but it was too late. As she climbed, Dante overtook her and reached the top.

"Sorry," he told Webby as he climbed.

At the top, Dante grabbed the t-bar and went down the zipline, still holding onto the burning torch. Finally, he reached the bottom, took the torch, and used it to light the Falcons' dummy on fire. The Falcons cheered.

"And that's it!" Chris cheered. "The winners of this challenge are the Fiery Falcons!"

The Falcons cheered again, while the Penguins all had varying degrees of disappointment in their eyes. Bayonetta in particular was fuming; not only that her team lost, but it was because of Dante.

Vicky, however, looked gleeful. "Success," she muttered. "Webby's doomed." However, Sam and Snake had heard her.

Chris walked over to the finish line. "Fiery Falcons, good job. The first elimination of the season won't be coming from you guys. In addition, you'll have the run of the luxury cabin until the next challenge."

The Falcons cheered again and ran over to the new fancy cabin.

Chris then looked at the other team. "Powerful Penguins, what can I say? Close, but no cigar. One of you is about to face the ultimate reality TV humiliation and become the first one eliminated. That must suck, huh? See you guys at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**We won!" Dante cheered. "Now just a few days of rubbing it in Bayonetta's face!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snake Eyes gave a thumbs up.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Victory is sweet," Ruby said.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I can't believe my plan worked," Vicky said. "That pipsqueak duck is doomed!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Vicky sabotaged Webby," Snake said. "I'm sure of it."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I have never been more nervous in my life," Webby said. "But I just have to have faith in the others."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Fiery Falcons were all sitting in a large dining room, enjoying a catered dinner.

"Now this is something I can get used to," Sly said, drinking some soda.

Next to him, Mikey was devouring a pepperoni pizza. "I know. These guys make some of the best pizza ever!"

"Save some for me, will you?" Dante said.

"I hope we'll be able to come back here after every challenge," Noodle said.

"All we have to do is keep winning for that to happen," Carmen pointed out.

And hey, after a victory like that, what could stop them?

**(Meanwhile…)**

The Powerful Penguins all sat on the porch outside their "normal" cabin. Neither wanted to say what was on everyone else's minds.

"So how does this go, anyway?" Nagito asked, finally breaking the ice.

"Well, normally with an awkward conversation over who's getting voted out," Double D answered. "Especially now, when no real alliances have been formed yet."

Vicky shrugged. "Personally, that decision should be easy tonight."

Sebastian looked at her. "Oh, and what decision would that be?"

"The person who cost us the win," Vicky said, smirking. "As in, Webby."

She glared at the duck, who gasped.

"I saw you earlier. You're the one who threw that rock at me, causing me to let go of the rock."

Vicky pretended to gasp. "Me? I was with the rest of the team the whole time. The rest of them can attest to that."

Sam looked at her. "Then why did you mutter something about your plan succeeding back there?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vicky lied. "I did no such thing. Snake, I think your girlfriend needs to see a doctor. She's hearing things."

"No she's not," Bayonetta told her. "I heard it as well."

Snake nodded. "So did I."

"Then ALL of you need to see a doctor," Vicky said. "I never had a plan. The fact that we lost the challenge is entirely Webby's fault."

Sam, Snake, Bayonetta, and Sebastian in particular all knew she was lying. Heck, Snake had seen Vicky throw that rock thanks to his Solid Eye.

"Besides, she still handled that course way better than you did," Sonic mentioned. "At least WEBBY never hit a landmine."

"Does that mean you should consider EVERYONE who did poorly?" Vicky asked. "Last I checked, Rarity couldn't climb a rock wall to save her life."

"Leave me out of this," Rarity said.

Vicky laughed. "We were still leading when Webby started her turn on the course. So it shouldn't matter."

"It does," Double D stated. "She was still better than you at the course. You're just mad that you did worse than a ten-year-old."

Hearing this, Vicky scoffed. "This coming from a string bean."

"Vicky, quit it!" Po exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Vicky asked. "Webby doing well on the course was a fluke and you all know it. Heck, maybe I would've done better myself if you all hadn't been dragging me down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nagito asked.

The babysitter smiled. "It means you are all just sorry excuses for teammates. Hopefully next time, you will all know better than to drag me down. I'm a league above all you losers, and don't you forget it. And the number one loser here is that twerp Webby."

During all this, Webby remained silent, just watching as Vicky ranted.

"So I suggest you all watch your backs," Vicky said with a smile. "And here's a warning. Whoever doesn't vote off Webby tonight, I will not hesitate eliminating them from this competition one by one. Think about that when you're all voting tonight and remember. Who are you more likely to believe? Me, or some twerp?"

She stood up and walked towards the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the team to digest her words.

**(Later…)**

The Powerful Penguins all sat around the bonfire, waiting for the ceremony to begin. At a separate set of bleachers sat the Fiery Falcons, all ready to watch the first elimination.

Chris walked in with a platter of several bags of gummy bears. "Welcome to the bonfire ceremony, Penguins," he said. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. Two master spies, an Umbra Witch, a demon butler, and the fastest hedgehog alive make up part of this team. And you still lost. How the heck did that happen?"

"I have my guesses," Vicky said, glaring at Webby. Webby just ignored her.

"Anyway, you may have noticed the Fiery Falcons have dropped in to watch the ceremony. The winning team will be around every bonfire ceremony not only to watch the fun, but also for them to pick the next tribute to Boney Island."

"Glad you noticed us," Deadpool called.

The host rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the Penguins have all cast their votes in the confessional using the pictures and stamps provided. No passports this time, just stamping pictures."

Everyone nodded, showing they understood.

"And I have to say, this was a very interesting vote. This is the first elimination, and we already have a unanimous result. Everyone voted for the same person, except the one who received all those votes. Anyway, now we just have to see who everyone voted for. When I call your name, you'll get a bag of sweet, sweet gummy bears thrown to you."

Vicky sneered at Webby. _Unanimous result._ She knew the whole team would side with her in the end.

The Penguins all sat up straight.

"The first bag goes to...Bayonetta."

"Dang it!" Dante exclaimed. Bayonetta glared at him as she claimed her bag.

"Rarity."

"Sebastian."

"Double D."

"Snake."

"Sam."

"Po."

"Sonic."

"And Nagito."

Nagito grabbed the second-to-last bag and walked back to his seat. This left Vicky and Webby. Vicky looked at Chris with a nasty grin, while Webby looked calm.

"Ladies, one bag left, and only one name to call. Vicky, I'm not surprised you're in the bottom tonight. I know it, and your teammates know it, you're a huge jerk. Some might say you're...icky? Also, you were one of the worst performers in the challenge today."

Vicky grinned. "I still didn't technically COST them the challenge, did I?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "And Webby, your position here tonight is interesting. Despite your young age, you were nowhere near the worst on the course. You arguably did better than even Sonic, and he's a speedster. But you failed to bring that torch to your team in time. They all could very easily blame this loss on you, as Vicky clearly is."

Vicky shrugged and spoke before Webby could answer. "Well, it's the truth."

"Whatever. Anyway, it's time to see who won out in the end. The final bag goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Webby."

The duck sighed in relief and caught the bag thrown to her.

Vicky stood up, furious. "What? You all decided to keep that twerp over me? She cost us the challenge, you idiots."

"Correction," Sebastian added. "YOU cost us the team. We all saw through your lies clear as day."

The babysitter gasped. "Lies? Those weren't lies!"

Chris cleared his throat. "Actually…"

He hit a button, and a screen lowered. The screen turned on, showing footage of Vicky throwing the rock to sabotage Webby.

"Your teammates aren't as stupid as you think," Chris said. "Or, they WEREN'T."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Did Vicky really believe, after two seasons of us putting up with the likes of Nom Nom and Ivy, that we would be willing to listen to her?" Snake asked. "She wanted to be a true villain of this show so badly, she tried too hard at it. Sorry, but we're not dealing with someone like that again."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**She tried to take me out, but the entire team saw right through her," Webby said. "I knew they had, but I'm glad they voted her out with me nonetheless."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**For me, voting out Vicky wasn't because of her treachery," Nagito admitted. "I didn't care who had thrown the challenge or that Vicky was evil. But with all the hope Webby held inside that she would stay, how could I have voted her out."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You fools have just doomed yourselves," Vicky screamed as Chris and Chef dragged her. "You're never gonna win any challenges now. That twerp duck will drag you all down with her!"

Chris and Chef threw her into the cradle of a giant slingshot. "Like it?" Chris asked the competitors. "This is the first of many elimination transportation methods you will see this season. Warners, start pulling."

The Warners began pulling the slingshot back as far as it would go. Vicky was still screaming. "None of you deserve to win this show. I was supposed to be the winner!"

"Oh, shut up," Chris said. "Warners, now!"

The Warners let go, and Vicky was sent flying out of the slingshot and out of sight, all with screaming.

"I don't think anyone's gonna miss her," Chris said as they watched Vicky fly out of sight. "Penguins, the rest of you are safe. For now. So I suggest you enjoy it. But before you all leave, there's still one piece of business to attend to."

He turned to the Falcons. "As the winners today, one of you must now be chosen to journey to Boney Island. That person will stay there until right before your next challenge. They will be in complete isolation on the island (except for the camera crew, of course), but WILL be allowed to explore the island to their heart's content. They can also search for the Chris Head, which can save them if they are about to be eliminated at a bonfire ceremony.

"Also, a few things to point out: if you have the Chris Head and you wish to pass it to someone else to save them, you can. But there will be NO stealing it from anyone. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"In that case, let's get it over with. Falcons, would one of you like to volunteer for Boney Island? If none of you volunteer, it will go to a random drawing. So any takers?"

The Falcons looked at each other, wondering who would be willing to go for it. Finally, someone raised their hand.

"I'll do it," Rukia said.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Why did I decide to go to Boney Island?" she asked. "It wasn't for the Chris Head or anything like that. I just wanted some time to myself, some peace and quiet. Besides, I'm not yet sure how I feel about socializing with my team."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Excellent," Chris said. "Rukia has volunteered to go to Boney Island. Falcons, you'll get her back before the next challenge." He looked at Rukia. "Boat's waiting for you at the beach. Enjoy."

Rukia nodded. She looked at her team and waved to them, then went down to the beach and got on the boat. As she watched the boat go, Noodle looked slightly anxious.

Ruby looked at the guitarist. "You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I know she can handle herself, but I hope she's okay," Noodle said.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for believing me, guys," Webby said as the Penguins walked back to their cabin.

"Don't mention it," Sonic said. "We probably would've voted vicky off even if she had been telling the truth. Glad to be rid of her."

Sebastian looked at Bayonetta. "Still angry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Of course, Dante's team ends up winning. First Death Battle, now this."

The butler shrugged. "Well, at least you made it to Death Battle. I'm still waiting for my chance. Think I could fight Alucard? We're both otherworldly servants."

Bayonetta shrugged. "Maybe."

They chatted the whole way back to the cabin. As they did, Dante overheard them from a tree.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dante pretended to gag. "Sebastian needs to think of better people to talk to."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nagito smiled to himself. Today's challenge had confirmed his suspicion: he was competing against a whole new caliber of Ultimates. It gave him goosebumps just thinking about it.

Snake was the Ultimate Male Spy, Sam was the Ultimate Female Spy, Double D was the Ultimate Child Genius, Webby was the Ultimate Duck Explorer, Sebastian was the Ultimate Butler, Sonic was the Ultimate Hedgehog, Rarity was the Ultimate Fashion Unicorn, Po was the Ultimate Kung Fu Master, and Bayonetta was the Ultimate Witch. It felt like such an honor for the Ultimate Lucky Student to be competing with these amazing people.

All he had to do was start becoming the stepping stone of hope for them all. And he would do whatever it took to be that stone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry this took so long, but now it's finally out and ready to be read by the world. Yay!**

**There were a TON of people who believed Vicky would be the main villain of the season, but that is precisely why I had her eliminated first. One attribute Nom Nom and Ivy had in common was that it was obvious they would be the main villains of their seasons. Vicky seemed the same way. Thing is, she was TOO obvious. This time, I wanted to have a villain that wouldn't be as obvious at first.**

**However, you probably will have figured out who it will be by now.**

**I promised I would give credit where credit is due this time, and I'm keeping that promise. A Guest gave me the idea of combining the second Revenge Of the Island challenge and the fifth Pahkitew Island challenge, though I added a few touches myself. Guest, thanks for your idea. Coming up with the different obstacles for the challenge was tricky but fun.**

**Rukia has volunteered to be the first competitor sent to Boney Island, simply for some time to herself. As you saw, this has NOT gone unnoticed. Noodle in particular is concerned. Indeed, Rukia's desire for solitude may be her undoing if she isn't careful.**

**Deadpool continues to try and get Snake Eyes to talk (you all know why this will fail in the end). This sideplot will be played just for laughs for now, but will eventually grow more serious. And Dante and Bayonetta continue to hate each other, which is expected.**

**Well, now you need a summary of what happens for the next chapter. So here it is.**

**Nothing says working as a team better than a game of good ol' fashioned baseball. Things get tricky for one team when they already have to bench their best chance. A rivalry for two more competitors begins to get more intense. Another competitor is confronted by a teammate regarding their behavior. And at the bonfire ceremony, someone decided to take a risk with a little experiment.**

**That should hold you for a bit until the next chapter. NOTE: since I updated this, the next story updated will be The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem.**

**Remember to read and review, fave and follow, give me challenge ideas, send in good-luck messages to the competitors, all that.**

**With that, I shall see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	3. Huge Announcement: MUST READ!

Hello, TheMasterKat here. For those of you who wished this was a new episode, sorry I let you down. Speaking of which, I might as well answer the question on everyone's mind:

No, I have NOT given up on this story. Issues the past few months have been stressful, to say the least. The pandemic ruined my plans for Spring Break and graduation, I am contemplating how to start forging my own path through life, I have been working on my first bit of professional work, and I've come down with a case of writers' block that even now hasn't fully dissipated yet.

But make no mistake, I am not ready to give up on Total Drama Everything 3, nor do I want to give up on The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem. I wish I hadn't been so slow in updating, but I hope to get my head back in the game soon.

In fact, to help with that, I would like to talk about another idea I've come up with.

Quite recently, I've been watching a ton of compilations from an improv show you all might know about, called "Whose Line Is It Anyway". For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a show where, and I quote, "everything's made up and the points don't matter". Basically, a group of four people gather to play a ton of improv games. Examples of such games include: "Scenes From A Hat", "Whose Line", "Hollywood Director", "Props", "Hoedown", etc.

My plan is to start a fanfiction story where characters from Total Drama Everything and The Ridonculous Race gather and do the same thing: play the games, make an audience laugh, someone is arbitrarily named the winner each time. In fact, the TDD and RR competitors that aren't playing on a given day will be said audience.

Just to point out, the story won't necessarily take place in the same world as my other stories. Maybe they do, but I'll have to find a way to connect it all.

So here's where you guys come in. You guys will help me decide the first four people who will participate. After that, you will help decide the four players for the next chapter, and so on. To make things fair, no one can participate twice in a row. The players can be a mix of both TDE and RR, or it can be full TDE or full RR if you wish. However, there are two people that will NOT be considered: Snake Eyes and Ferb. While they undoubtedly have a sense of humor, Ferb usually doesn't speak more than a sentence a day, and Snake Eyes can't talk at all. Since I don't have the skill to make that work, they are ineligible to participate.

I also want ideas for what games you want for the next chapter, and what you want to see in those games. For example, say you want to see _"what Stan Pines is thinking of"_ for "Scenes From A Hat". Or maybe you want the next "Hoedown" to be for Halloween. If you want it, let me know. But be mindful, this will be a K+ story.

Lastly, I need a host. I want the host to be a fictional character that has not competed in my stories or has hosted the shows within them. If you guys have ideas regarding said host, let me know.

That pretty much covers it. This is my chance to start branching out somewhat from the Total Drama settings I've focused on so far, and I would appreciate the help you can give in this regard.

And like I said before, Total Drama Everything 3 and The Ridonculous Race are still going. Maybe not as fast as any of us would like, but they're going. And I promise you that I won't give up unless I have a good reason.

In the meantime, any idea you have for my new project would be great. Hope to get started on that soon. TheMasterKat out!


	4. Kick Me Out Of the Ball Game!

**Who doesn't love baseball? The competitors won't, by the end of this chapter. Oh well. They're just sour grapes who don't know a good sport when they see it.**

**Then again, Chris is the one making them play. So it evens out.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 3, our newly assembled cast of newbies and veterans immediately sought out to prove their worth to their teams in our super insane obstacle course. That's where we learned just how hard the game can be for even those with the most incredible of powers. Their sheer hatred of water got the better of Toph and Sonic. Ruby somehow lost all her balance on a dime and fell into a pool of jellyfish. Surprisingly, our youngest competitor Webby turned out to be the ace in the hole the Powerful Penguins needed. That is, until Vicky sabotaged her run on the course to make Webby look bad in front of her team. See, that girl just tried way too hard to be a villain. Unfortunately for Vicky, no one on her team fell for her scheme one bit, and she ended up the first boot of the season. I'm not sad; good riddance. But before everyone else could take a break, the Fiery Falcons were forced to choose somebody to spend some alone time on Boney Island. But they didn't have to choose, as Rukia volunteered to take the night off, a move that was not left unnoticed by some of her teammates. Will Rukia find the Chris Head that could potentially save her one day? How will her timeout affect her relationship with her team? And who will be the second person to say goodbye to an easy million dollars? All you can do is sit back and watch the fun, on Total. Drama. Everything 3!"

***theme song***

Considered the most dangerous island in the entire lake, anyone's first greeting of Boney Island was a giant skull in the cliff face. Not exactly the most welcoming of first impressions.

If that weren't unsettling enough, the forests were also filled with flora and fauna you couldn't find anywhere else on the planet, the most ferocious being the woolly beavers. Quicksand and sasquatches everywhere, thick forests easy to get lost in, and even a curse that could befall any foolish traveler who took something from these forbidden grounds. It was an island seemingly stuck in the Stone Age, and definitely not somewhere you wanted to spend a full night in.

Unless your name was Rukia, because then you had no choice.

As she walked through the dark trees, Rukia couldn't help but admire the haunted feel the place even gave _her_. She thanked her lucky stars that she had all the abilities befitting a Soul Reaper. She had amazing senses and orientation, which meant she would never get lost. And if anything did come out and attack her, it would be dead before it even touched her.

Still, if a location could be unsettling to a person who spent most of her time near the dead, it was clearly doing a good job.

"This place would make a good Soul Reaper rest stop," Rukia told herself. Needless to say, as unsettling as the place was, she felt right at home.

As she walked, she spent a fair amount of time looking at the ground. "It could easily be in plain sight, since it's so dark out here." Of course. She was searching for signs of the Chris Head.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I'm not concerned for my standing in the game at the moment," Rukia explained. "But at the same time, it wouldn't hurt to have the Chris Head in my back pocket. There could be anyone willing to take me out and I wouldn't know it, so that thing can be my shield when the time comes."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Unfortunately, it soon became too dark to search, even for her. So she decided to turn in for the night, finding an empty cave and making sure nothing lived in it.

Anyway, even if she didn't find it, all she needed to do was stick to her strategy. Be useful in challenges, don't make friends, and don't make enemies. Especially those she can't beat.

All this reassured Rukia as she settled in for the night. As long as she did well in the challenges, she would be fine.

**(The next day…)**

"How long until they get here?" Sly asked.

"Didn't they only just start?" Webby asked.

"Yeah, but with their powers, it won't take long anyway," Deadpool pointed out.

"Still can't believe you actually agreed to be the referee," Webby told Deadpool.

The mercenary shrugged. "I'm not gonna turn down anything for five bucks. Besides, no way I was gonna miss this."

Sly laughed, then looked in the direction of the beach. "Here they come," he said.

Running across the beach in the distance were two figures. One was Dante, but the other appeared to be a black panther made entirely out of hair.

"Give up, kitty!" Dante exclaimed. "I got this in the bag!"

The panther said nothing as the two raced on. Finally, they reached the dock, their destination, where they both stumbled and fell on top of each other at the laughing Deadpool's feet.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**All this AND five bucks?" Deadpool cackled. "I've hit the jackpot!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"HA! I WIN! NO, I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

Dante and Bayonetta were screaming this at each other simultaneously. Deadpool, Sly, and Webby watched and laughed.

"At least I didn't have to turn into some panther made of hair."

"At least I know how to transform into animals in the first place."

Dante shook his head. "Deadpool, just say who won."

"Actually, it was a tie."

"WHAT?!"

Now both the demon hunter and Umbra Witch faced Deadpool with fury.

"What do you mean we tied?" Bayonetta asked. "I get it, you're scared. Since you and Dante have history together, you're assuming he'll tear you to shreds if you tell the truth and say I won."

"You're even more delusional than I thought if you believe that," Dante stated. "Lady, you and I know well that he's too lovestruck by you to admit that I won, for fear of you breaking his poor heart."

Deadpool laughed again. "I'm not scared of Dante, I'm not in love with Bayonetta, and the race was a tie. I did my job, you guys gave me my five bucks already. My work here is done."

With a wave, he walked off. The two rivals glared at each other.

"Just you wait, pretty boy," Bayonetta seethed.

"Fine by me, sweetheart," Dante snarked.

They walked off in separate directions, while Webby and Sly laughed behind them.

Just then, Wakko walked over. "Hey Webby, here's a good-luck message for you. Don't spend it all in one place."

Sly walked away so Webby could watch the message in peace.

**(Webby's message, submitted by FireFlamerx9z)**

**(Fire is in a bedroom, with the boy from Vicky's video, Timmy talking to her.)**

**Fire: I still wish Webby got to beat up Vicky.**

**Timmy: Easy for you to say! Vicky's had a big pole stuck up her butt ever since she got kicked off.**

**Fire: Which you still enjoyed. (Notices the camera) Oh! Right! This is rolling. Anyways, hi Webby. Great job on indirectly getting Vicky kicked off.**

**Timmy: I knew she wasn't gonna last.**

**Fire: Anyways, don't let the others underestimate you. You may be small, but you are strong.**

**(Shere Khan wonders in.)**

**Shere Khan: Roar? (Didn't Story say to warn her about something?)**

**Timmy: Yeah, but it was about that Nagito guy. What can he do?**

**(Fire crosses her arms and scowls.)**

**Fire: Story said he was an...interesting guy, but won't tell me anything beyond "spoilers". Either way, keep an eye on him!**

**Male voice from downstairs: Timmy! Do you have a girl in your room?**

**(Fire and Timmy look at each other before Fire blocks the camera)**

***end***

Webby giggled as she set the device down. People were counting on her, and she wouldn't let them down. As for what they said about Nagito, that confused her. In her eyes, Nagito was just a little shy, maybe a bit subservient, but still a nice guy.

Still, not everyone could be what they seemed. That's what Vicky learned about her, after all.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Nagito walked into the losers' cabin to find Sebastian sweeping the floors.

"Oh, hello. Didn't mean to disturb. Looks like you're busy."

"No worries, Master Nagito," Sebastian said. "I was just hoping to tidy the place. It absolutely appalls me that the very place we're supposed to call home is this filthy pigsty."

Double D walked in. "Sir, you are finally reading my mind. May I help out a little?"

"Of course, Master Eddward. I could use a little assistance. Perhaps you could start with cleaning the windows?"

"Alright."

Double D grabbed a squeegee and began wiping down the windows.

"Nagito, are you willing to help?" Sebastian asked. "This cabin is meant for whatever team loses the coming challenges. Whether it's our team or not, we can make this place a bit more livable at least."

Nagito nodded. "Sure, I would like to be helpful. Tell me what I should do."

"We'll have to make sure this place is rid of cockroaches and other vermin. Could I ask that you do a thorough search?"

"Sure thing, Sebastian." Nagito crawled under one of the beds to begin searching.

"Not many people actually agree to do that last one," Double D admitted.

Nagito shrugged, though it was hard to see with his head underneath a bed frame. "I'm helping out, so I can't complain."

As the three cleaned, Po poked his head inside the cabin to watch Sebastian, Double D, and Nagito cleaning. Before he could be roped into the job himself, the panda retreated.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**There's something you don't see everyday," Po said. "A demon leading the charge to clean a cabin."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the edge of the forest, Sonic and Ruby were sitting together, watching a good-luck message Ruby had received earlier.

**(Ruby's message, submitted by TheLizardKing)**

**Qrow: (Drunk) Hey, pipsqueak! It's me, your ole' favorite uncle Qrow (HIC!) Excuse, but I've just...I've just... (Word became more slurred as he talked) ...I've just had one amazing drink, hehehe. (BURP!)**

**(After Qrow burps, the older huntsman grows a serious face even though he is still drunk.)**

**Qrow: Listen, kiddo! I just want to give you a warning and take this seriously from a man who has been through hell and stuff! You have to keep a close eye on that Nagito kid. I don't know about him, but there is something with him that I don't like and I want you to be on guard in case he tries something suspiciously.**

**(Letting out a sigh, Qrow shakes off his drunken dizziness, and now shows a supportive smile, while holding his almost empty bottle of whisky.)**

**Qrow: "Now that I gave you my warning, I just want to let you know that me, your sister, your dad and everyone of your friends are here to support you to the end and hope you will win this. Cause I sure know you can do it, Ruby...You are my niece after all!**

**(He suddenly remembers something and his face turns serious again.)**

**Qrow: Oh, yeah, almost forgot...Hey, Sonic-guy...You're watching this aren't you?!**

**(Qrow's face suddenly turns threatening and his glare becomes so terrifying that it would make anyone scared if they were in Sonic's situation (which he is doing a good job at, despite being drunk).**

**Qrow: (Drunk, yet threatening and scary tone) Now, I want you to listen here, boy… Since you are Ruby's boyfriend, I will give you this warning, since I didn't get this chance since you visited Remnant last time… You hurt Ruby in any way or make her cry in any way...I'll hunt you down to the ends of the World and make sure you never walk again… And that is not a threat... It's a promise!**

**(Suddenly, it becomes normal again and Ruby's uncle acts as though he hadn't just given a threatening warning to Sonic.)**

**Qrow: (Releases a relaxed sigh) Well, sure felt good to get that out the system. Good luck now, Pipsqueak...And I guess you too, Spiky! (That's Qrow's nickname for Sonic!) Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get myself another drink!**

**(Qrow drunkenly walks out of the room to get himself more booze.)**

***end***

Sonic's jaw dropped as he processed everything from the video.

"He's not serious, is he?" he asked. "Is your uncle always like this?"

Ruby shrugged. "Don't be fooled. He cares about my sister and I dearly, and was always there to protect us as kids. He trained me in combat himself."

"Okay, but is he serious about hunting me down?"

"I wouldn't assume he couldn't."

**(Meanwhile…)**

Deadpool walked into the dining room of the luxury cabin, still laughing.

"So which one are you gonna have to hide from?" Mikey asked.

"Both."

"It was a tie, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Ha!"

Mikey dove back into his pepperoni pizza. Outside, he and Deadpool could hear the sounds of someone slicing at a target of some kind. They looked out the window and saw Snake Eyes, using his swords against a makeshift training dummy.

The two waited until Snake Eyes had not attacked for five seconds, implying he was relaxing. "Hey, Snake Eyes!" Deadpool exclaimed. "How's the training going?"

The ninja looked up at the two and gave a thumbs up.

"That's it?" Mikey asked. "Come on, don't be shy! Looks like the dummy's toast, huh?"

Snake Eyes looked at the dummy and shrugged.

"Aww, you can at least try and vocalize your feelings about it, right?" Deadpool asked.

This time, the ninja ignored them and went back to his training.

Then Connie walked by and noticed the boys' heads sticking out the window. "The heck are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Having some fun," Mikey replied.

Connie looked around. "Have you guys seen Noodle? I wanna see if I can have a quick sparring match with her."

"On the beach, I believe."

Nodding, Connie ran off towards the beach.

After she left, Deadpool and Mikey went back inside. Once he noticed they were gone, Snake Eyes stopped hitting the dummy and sheathed his weapons. Then he pulled out a message device, given to him earlier. He turned it on to watch the video.

**(Snake Eyes' message, submitted by 1602jaw)**

**(Cobra Commander is sitting on his throne.)**

**Cobra Commander: Sssssssssso Storm Shadow has told me about this show, which I have seen your actions within so far, and I am quite amused. But ssssooner or later, Cobra will attack G.I. Joe and there's nothing you will do to stop us, hahahahahahahahaha!**

**(Then, Destro enters the room.)**

**Destro: Cobra commander, what are you doing?**

**Cobra commander: I am doing something personal, Desssstro.**

**Destro: Commander, are you doing some kind of foolish recording for this game?**

**Cobra commander: Yessss, why does it bother you?**

**Destro: Because you are wasting your time on this pathetic, piece of junk. We don't have time for this!**

**Cobra commander: You know nothing about my greatest idea, Destro. Look at the camera, the ninja has a fearful expression on his face.**

**Destro: He doesn't remove his mask, moronic hog.**

**Cobra commander: Oh shut up. Let me do my thing, first class buffoon.**

**Destro: You will pay for that insult.**

**(The Baroness enters the room.)**

**Baroness: Destro, we need to-Commander, what are you doing?**

**Cobra Commander: I am doing something personal here, fool!**

**(Dr. Mindbender enters the room.)**

**Dr. Mindbender: Commander, I have inv- what is he doing?**

**Baroness: He's possibly doing one of his tantrum rants, again.**

**Cobra Commander: I do not do such a thing! Get out! Or-**

**(Firefly, Metal Head, and Overkill all run into the room.)**

**Metal Head: Commander! Firefly stole my lunch!**

**Firefly: Would you shut up?! It's just lunch!**

**Metal Head: It is not an ordinary lunch, idiot!**

**(While these two argue, Overkill has a complaint.)**

**Overkill: Commander, a filthy, organic creature has broken into my laboratory! You must do something about this now!**

**Cobra Commander: I don't have time for this, fool! All of you, get out! GET OUT!**

**Metal Head: But Commander!**

**Cobra Commander: I said, GO!**

**Metal head: Awww.**

**(Everyone leaves the room, leaving the Commander in great peace.)**

**Cobra Commander: Where was I? Oh right, you will be guilty for leaving your pals, fool! Because now, Cobra will-**

**(He then notices noises coming from the vent directly above him.)**

**Cobra Commander: Huh? What the? What is going on with tha-?**

**(A figure lands on him, making him scream "Ahhhhhhh!". The figure is Aisling from Secret of Kells, landing on him without any injuries.)**

**Aisling: Hi, Snake eyes. You might not recognize me, but I do know about your team. Thanks for trying to save my forest from these goons, I appreciate that. Anyways, I hope you make it through the rest of the competition.**

**Cobra Commander: Guards!**

**Aisling: Gotta go!**

***end***

Sometimes, Snake Eyes would question how Cobra could have ever been a threat to G.I. Joe, and now those doubts had returned in full force. The people Cobra Commander tended to surround himself with were lunatics.

He figured that was why he wasn't entirely bothered by the likes of Mikey and Deadpool, especially since they were all on the same team, as opposed to the members of Cobra.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Noodle? Are you around here?" Connie asked.

"Hya! Ha!"

*thump*

Maybe she wasn't as good at feeling vibrations as Toph, but Connie could still tell the dock was vibrating. And those cries were coming from right below her. To confirm her suspicion, she poked her head below the dock.

Sure enough, Noodle was practicing her martial arts on one of the wooden dock supports. Connie looked down so that her head poked out from atop the dock.

"Hey there."

The unexpected voice made Noodle flinch, and she almost ended up punching Connie in the face. Good thing Connie's training with the Gems had given her good reflexes.

"Sorry, Connie-san."

"Don't worry about it, I should've waited. Wow, you're pretty good at this, aren't you?"

Noodle smiled, though Connie sensed something else beneath her facade.

"Noodle, is something wrong?"

The guitarist stared. "No, why?"

But she saw Connie wasn't convinced, and she sighed. "I'm worried about Rukia. Ever since she came, she hasn't even made an effort to get to know the rest of the group."

"She only just met all of us though."

"Yeah, but I think it stems from more than just unfamiliarity. I think she's just a solitary person normally. Thing is, I thought she would become one of my closest friends on the island."

"How so?"

"Well, we actually have quite a bit in common. We're both Japanese, neither of us have lived conventional lives, same weaponry, stuff like that. She seemed like the person I could trust the most in the competition. But she won't even talk to anyone. I think she volunteered for Boney Island just to have some solitude."

Connie shrugged. "Could be. But we all just need to give her a chance. And it would definitely benefit her if she gave us a chance. Our standing in the game can definitely depend on our allies."

She sat down on the dock. "We just need to give her some time. She'll warm up to everyone once she's sure she can trust everyone."

Noodle nodded. "I guess so."

Five seconds later, the loudspeaker came on. "Attention, competitors. It's time to see how well you can do playing a good ol' classic tradition. Everyone, please follow the Warners through the forest."

"I never get used to that," Connie admitted.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I have no idea what 'tradition' he's talking about, but knowing Chris, it can't be good," Connie said.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Can someone please explain why Chris decided to build whatever crazy thing he's got now this far into the forest?" Sonic asked.

"Speak for yourself," Po said. "All you need is a second to get there."

"Touché."

Carmen waved away a branch that was in front of her face. ""Still better than being on a mountain or something," she muttered. However, Sly heard her.

"Why?" Sly asked, whispering to keep the conversation private. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Before she could answer, everyone heard a thud. The group turned to see Nagito sprawled on the forest floor, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry," Nagito said. "Tripped on a tree root."

"Who the heck trips on a tree root when most of the ground is clear?" Dante asked. "Either you're blind as a bat, or you have the worst luck ever."

"Probably the second one," Nagito admitted as Sly and Carmen helped him up. Once that was cleared away, the group resumed the walk, Nagito following Sly and Carmen close behind.

Sly whispered to Carmen, "So are you actually afraid of heights?"

"Not really, but I don't have a lot of experience being high up. Because of this, I get altitude sickness. It can get so severe that I pass out."

"Ouch. Must have had a sheltered life."

"You don't know the half of it."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Sly and I have already become close friends," Carmen explained. "Both of us are world-renowned thieves in our worlds who operate like Robin Hood, and who also just so happen to be chased by some form of law enforcement. While I am slightly bummed that Sly has a girlfriend, I'm not gonna complain. Being his friend is enough, and so far I couldn't have asked for better."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before long, the group reached the end of the path. Snake's jaw dropped. "Whoa."

Everyone stood before a fenced-in area with what appeared to be a baseball diamond within. Off to the side of what could be assumed as home plate was a dugout area. A few feet from the edge of the diamond was a set of bleachers, where Chris and Chef were sitting.

"Open the gate, Yakko!" Chris called. "Everyone come inside and stand in front of the bleachers

The toon opened the gate, and everyone did as Chris asked. Within a few seconds, everyone stood before Chris.

"Before we get to the challenge, there's some business to take care of with the Fiery Falcons," Chris. "Your teammate has returned from Boney Island. Rukia, come on out."

Everyone looked at the dugout, and out emerged the soul reaper, looking slightly dirty but otherwise none the worse for wear. She gave a small smile as she walked towards her team, who all welcomed her back.

"How was it?" Ruby asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Not the most pleasant place in the world, but I've been to worse."

Dante looked at her. "And did you find any trace of the Chris Head?" he whispered.

"Dante?!" Connie exclaimed, though only loud enough for her team to hear.

"I just think if she has it, the rest of us should know. If she does and she tries to hide it, that makes her untrustworthy."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Since you asked, no. I don't have the Chris Head, and I never found it."

"She's clear," Toph told the group, having used her excellent sensory skills to tell whether or not Rukia told the truth.

Dante nodded. "All I needed to know."

"But let's agree that if anyone on this team does find it, it's their choice whether or not to reveal it to anyone," Noodle said.

"How does that make it fair?" Dante asked.

"Because if someone DOES have it and reveals it to the rest of us, that will give us all reason to vote them out so they have no choice but to use it, and then get them out for good next time when they don't have that protection anymore. It stacks the odds against whoever has it. A system like that doesn't seem fair to me."

Sly smiled. "She has a point."

"Works for me," said Mikey.

"You guys done over there?" Chris asked over their heads; apparently the Falcons forgot they were about to do a challenge.

"You couldn't let us pow-wow in peace?" Deadpool asked. "Shame."

Chris shook his head. "Not that I have everyone's undivided attention, let's get to today's challenge. Although, if any of you have noticed what you're standing on, you probably already know what it is."

"A digging competition?" Sam asked.

"Another fashion show?" Rarity guessed. "I need redemption here."

"Dancing?" Mikey asked.

"You guys are idiots," Chris said, already aggravated. "It's a baseball challenge."

"We all knew that," Mikey said. "We just wanted to mess with you."

The host facepalmed. "Yeah, your joke was SO funny. Anyway, today we're gonna play an American classic sport, baseball. To give a brief summary of the game, you simply hit baseballs across the field with a wooden bat, then circle around the bases on the diamond to reach home plate again without getting taken out. Simple.

"So here's how our game is gonna work. This challenge will consist of three innings, instead of the nine you usually see in professional games. One team will bat until they have suffered three Outs, then they'll switch positions with the other team. Once THAT team has three Outs, the inning ends. Your team will score a point for every batter that reaches Home Plate. At the end of three innings, the team with the most points will win invincibility. The losers will have a date with me at the bonfire ceremony. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions? Excellent. Oh, and to make things fun, everyone's gonna look the part. Wakko, the blaster."

"You got it, boss."

Wakko aimed his blaster at Double D, who tried to back away.

"Wait, what are you-"

BANG!

Everyone watched as a baseball uniform, cobalt blue with black pinstripes and a matching hat and shoes, was instantly blasted on Double D. In fact, the uniform had managed to put itself on him so he was wearing it when the smoke cleared.

Double D waved the smoke away, coughing. "Surely there was a safer and more sanitary way to do this."

"Yeah, but this is more fun," Chris explained. "Who's next?"

Before anyone else could complain, Wakko fired the uniform blaster at everyone else. The Penguins all wore the cobalt blue uniforms, while the Falcons were bright orange.

Sebastian looked down at his uniform after being blasted. "Such garments are unbecoming for a butler."

"Too bad," Chris said.

Bayonetta kept looking at every part of the outfit. "This is really the type of outfit people wear when they play this game?"

"Take it or leave it, sweetheart," Dante retorted.

"You guys look like baseball players now," Chris said. "Also, please note that a baseball team typically consists of nine players. That means the Penguins will have to sit one person out each inning, while the Falcons will sit TWO people out each inning. Dot, I'll need the coin."

Dot tossed Chris a coin. Both sides were plain, but one side was orange and the other was cobalt blue.

"I don't know how this is decided normally, but the team that wins the coin toss will get to decide whether they want to go up to bat or take the field for the first half of the first inning."

He flipped it, caught it, then put it on his hand. His other hand was moved to reveal the coin had landed on the blue side.

"Powerful Penguins, it's your choice."

The Penguins gathered together and talked briefly. After about a minute, Snake turned to face Chris.

"We're gonna bat first."

"Excellent. Then the challenge will begin in five minutes, giving the teams enough time to strategize and decide where they're standing on the field, when they'll go to bat, who's sitting out, stuff like that. And if you need any help with what the positions are, here's a diagram."

He threw both teams a rolled-up piece of paper for them to read. The teams gathered to their own spots to discuss strategy.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This reminds me of that one song," Deadpool said. "What's it called again? Something about taking us out to the game, buying peanuts and crackerjacks, and rooting for the home team because it'll be a shame if they lose. Ugh, why can't I remember that one? It's on the tip of my tongue here."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Falcons were all talking in hushed tones.

"We need to decide who's sitting out," Carmen said.

"I'm gonna throw out a suggestion and say we sit Toph out for all three innings," Rukia said.

"Hey!" Toph exclaimed.

"Talk about blunt," Connie said.

"She has a point," Dante said. "Your skills are incredible normally, but they're not gonna help you when you have to hit, throw, or catch a baseball flying through the air that you can't even see."

Toph sighed. "Alright, I'll sit out for the good of the team."

"Okay, who else is sitting out for the first inning?" Ruby asked.

Connie raised her hand.

"You sure, dude?" Mikey asked (I like to assume he calls everyone "dude" no matter the gender; let me know in the reviews if he doesn't).

"I was never allowed to play a lot of sports," Connie explained. "Probably wouldn't have any physical strength if not for the Gems. I'll play in the other innings to make it fair, but I think we should get as many points as possible for this first one."

"Sounds fair," Carmen said. "Everyone in agreement?"

Everyone nodded in assent.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"We're gonna probably face a heavy force from the Falcons," Snake said. "Most likely they'll make Dante their pitcher. So I suggest one of the weaker teammates opt to sit the entire challenge out. We can't afford to take risks here."

Double D and Nagito raised their hands shyly. "I'll sit out," they both said.

"Okay, we got a problem," Po mused.

"I think it's obvious I'm terrible at sports," Double D said. "I sometimes can't even lift Plank. And he's a piece of lumber!"

"Yes, but let's face it," Nagito said, rubbing his neck. "If I play, I'm only gonna slow you guys down. I'm not a good runner or athlete."

"Both of you can't sit out," Webby stated. "We won't have enough players otherwise."

"You guys need to decide which of you will sit out on all three innings," Snake told them. "One of you has to play, no questions asked."

Nagito nodded. "I don't want this to escalate, so I'll play. I ask you guys not to expect much out of me, but I'll do my best."

"And your best is all we need out of you," Snake told him.

"You sure withdrew from that quickly," Sonic told Nagito.

"I'm not a big fan of confrontations. They disrupt the whole harmony thing we have going on with our team. If preventing something ugly means resigning myself to possible humiliation, then so be it."

Bayonetta stared. "You're quite the strange boy, aren't you?"

"Sometimes we could use a bit of strange," Sebastian responded.

"Maybe so."

**(Later…)**

Both teams eventually finished discussing strategy, and they both began to take their positions on the field and in the dugout. On the bleachers, the Warners had set up a station where they could do commentary.

"And good afternoon, folks," Wakko said in the microphone. "This is shaping up to be an exciting game of baseball. The Powerful Penguins vs. Fiery Falcons in a three-inning showdown to decide which team will win invincibility and bragging rights."

"As a refresher to the audience, let me go over what this game is all about," Dot announced. "This is gonna be three games only, and the team with the most points at the end will win the challenge. The crowd is going crazy!"

Chris scoffed as he sat nearby on the bleachers. "Not for the commentary, I'm not. Why did I let you guys do this again?"

"And it looks like the teams have all reached their decided stations," Yakko continued. "As the winners of the coin toss, the Powerful Penguins chose to be the first team up to bat while the Fiery Falcons take to the field. In case you're all curious, here's the teammate and their locations."

**Penguins Batting Order**

**Snake**

**Webby**

**Po**

**Bayonetta**

**Sam**

**Sonic**

**Rarity**

**Sebastian**

**Nagito**

**Falcons Field Positions**

**Catcher: Mikey**

**First Base: Sly**

**Second Base: Noodle**

**Third Base: Carmen**

**Shortstop: Deadpool**

**Left Field: Snake Eyes**

**Center Field: Ruby**

**Right Field: Rukia**

**Pitcher: Dante**

"That pretty much covers it," Dot said. "Everyone is in their place in the batting order, or they're standing at their spots on the field. Let's get this game underway!"

Chef, in the role of umpire, stood behind Mikey. "Play ball!"

Dante picked up the baseball as Snake walked onto the mound, bat in hand.

"So are you as good a ball player as you are a spy?" Dante called.

"Guess we'll find out," Snake responded.

The demon hunter laughed and got into his stance, while Snake did the same. After five seconds, Dante threw the ball.

WHACK!

Snake had hit the ball directly and sent the ball flying. Snake immediately started running as the ball finished its flight and landed next to Carmen, who quickly picked it up. However, before she had the chance to throw it to Sly, Snake had reached the base and secured it.

"And Snake starts things off well with a single," Yakko announced. "Let's see if the Penguins could keep up the momentum."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I forgot all that supernatural strength Dante has," Snake admitted. "It was like hitting a brick. Pretty sure if that ball had been thrown by someone of normal strength, I would've hit a home run. Those guys made a good choice making Dante the pitcher."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Next up to bat was Webby, who immediately held the bat up. However, she was holding it upside down. Deadpool laughed out loud.

"What the heck is she doing?" Snake asked himself.

"Uh, you do know it's supposed to be the other way, right?" Mikey whispered from behind Webby. She didn't respond, but she turned the bat so she was holding it correctly.

Dante smirked. Easy out. Unlike his previous throw, he put a bit less power this time, already confident.

WHACK!

The ball went soaring off Webby's bat and down the length of the field, all the way to the bleachers. Chris and the Warners ducked as the ball went soaring over their heads before finally landing. The Warners were beside themselves with excitement.

"HOME RUN!"

Snake ran the rest of the bases back to home plate, followed quickly by Webby. They both high-fived.

"You did the thing with the bat just to make Dante loosen his throw, didn't you?" Snake asked.

"I actually didn't think it would work."

The Falcons looked furious. Webby had just scored her team two points at once.

"Did I just get suckered by that duck?" Dante asked incredulously.

"I think you just got suckered by a duck," Deadpool called back.

"Shut up! Who's next?"

In fact, next up was Po. He held up his bat (correctly), ready for the ball to fly.

Dante threw the ball, but this time, Po swung his bat around as the ball landed in Mikey's mitt.

"Strike one!" Chef called.

"Dang it," Po seethed. He readied the bat again, but it was once again a swing and a miss.

"Strike two!"

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said. "Just focus on the ball."

Po nodded. Once again, he readied the bat, and Dante threw it.

WHACK!

This time, Po made contact. Unfortunately, before he could reach first base, Deadpool caught the ball before it hit the ground.

"Booyah!" Deadpool yelled.

"Po's out!" Dot cried out.

The panda sighed in defeat and walked back to the dugout.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**We put Deadpool on shortstop because with Dante on pitching duty, we needed a good bet who wouldn't have much trouble catching the ball," Ruby explained. "Deadpool's one of our strongest teammates, we figured he wouldn't let us down."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**That was totally NOT awesome," Po sulked.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sorry, guys," Po said.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said. "We have a ton of game left."

"Heck, up next is someone who's not gonna miss a ball Dante throws even if it kills her," Snake added.

Indeed, the team watched as Bayonetta left the dugout and took her spot on the home plate. She stared at Dante with daggers in her eyes.

"Think you can even see this baby when I throw it?" Dante asked mockingly. "You have to wear those glasses for a reason, right?"

"I wear them because they are part of the Umbra Witch's signature look," Bayonetta retorted. "I assure you my eyesight is 20/20. Yours must not be if you see yourself as the better one."

Dante smirked. "I'll show you who's the better one."

"I'm sure you will."

Still confident, Dante threw the ball.

WHACK!

Much to the demon hunter's shock, Bayonetta had hit the ball dead on. Just like Webby's, it soared across the field, looking like a home run.

"Ruby! The ball!"

"But wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Just do it!"

Startled by Dante's demands, Ruby activated her Semblance and hurried to the ball, which she managed to catch with merely a foot to spare. Bayonetta watched, unable to say a word.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam said.

"How was that even fair?" Webby asked.

Finally, Bayonetta found the strength to speak again. "YOU CHEATING LITTLE (censored)! Time Out!"

Chef raised his arms. "Time!"

The Penguins all hurried over to Chris. "That shouldn't be fair at all," Webby said. "Dante made Ruby use her Semblance. There's no way he was gonna let Bayonetta reach home."

"No one said she wasn't allowed to use her speed," Dante pointed out, having walked over to argue back. "I just wanted her to make sure we got another one out. Is that such a crime?"

"You forced her to use her speed to catch that ball," Sonic argued. "You shouldn't make anyone do that just to take out someone you hate, especially my girlfriend!"

"Hold it!" Chris exclaimed. "Let me talk it over with the Warners."

Everyone stood in front of the bleachers, waiting. Finally, Chris looked at the group again.

"We have all decided that Ruby catching the ball was a fair play. The decision stands, and Bayonetta's Out. However, we're putting in a new rule. Speed-based abilities are no longer allowed. That goes for Sonic too. Now everyone return to your spots so we can keep going."

The Penguins all screamed in protest. "But he-"

"No 'buts', Sonic. Everyone, move it."

With no other choice, the Penguins walked back to the dugout while the Falcons claimed their spots on the field. Bayonetta hung back walking over to Dante.

"You'll pay for that," she growled.

"Cry me a river."

Dante walked back to the mound, but the rest of his team glared at him.

"That was uncalled for," Sly said. "You shouldn't have forced Ruby to cheat just to take out Bayonetta."

"I didn't see you try to stop me."

"Play ball!"

The Penguins still had to bat, and next up was Sam.

"You got this," Snake called out.

Sam nodded and readied the bat. Dante then threw the ball towards her.

WHACK!

While Sam had managed to hit the ball, she ended it up sending it directly past her left side, away from the fair area.

"Foul."

Annoyed, Sam readied the bat again. Dante smiled and threw.

WHACK! 

That time was a legitimate hit, which soared before landing a few feet behind the diamond; an honest double. Sam hurried over to second base and reached it before the ball could touch her.

"Nice one," Webby cheered.

Dante shook his head. "Hmph. Lucky shot."

"Sam manages a nice double for her team," Yakko announced. Next up to bat for the Penguins is the Blue Blur, Sonic."

Sonic stepped up to the plate, annoyed. Thanks to Chris' ruling, he wouldn't be able to use his full speed. Oh well.

"Swing, batter batter," Dante said as he threw the ball.

WHACK!

Sonic's bat hit the ball dead on and soared before it hit the ground next to Deadpool. Unfortunately, Deadpool then picked it up and threw the ball to Sly, who then tapped Sonic with it before the hedgehog could touch first base.

"You're out! Change sides."

Since the Penguins now had three Outs, the teams had to change sides, so the Falcons would now bat and the Penguins were on the field. The positions were thus:

**Falcons Batting Order**

**Deadpool**

**Noodle**

**Carmen**

**Dante**

**Snake Eyes**

**Rukia**

**Mikey**

**Sly**

**Ruby**

**Penguins Field Positions**

**Catcher: Po**

**First Base: Rarity**

**Second Base: Webby**

**Third Base: Sonic**

**Shortstop: Snake**

**Left Field: Bayonetta**

**Center Field: Sam**

**Right Field: Nagito**

**Pitcher: Sebastian**

"Second half of the first inning is underway," Wakko announced. "Mercenary Deadpool steps up to the plate, ready to bat against Penguin's pitcher Sebastian."

Deadpool gave his bat a spin. "I didn't think butlers played baseball, particularly not demon butlers."

Sebastian was intrigued. "I wouldn't consider myself as a demon. Rather, I see myself as simply one hell of a butler."

"So I've heard. Hurry up and throw that thing already."

"If you insist, Master Wade." And he threw the ball.

WHACK!

Deadpool cheered as the ball soared across the field and landed in the field halfway between Bayonetta and Sam, an easy "HOME RUN!" The mercenary practically skipped across the bases before arriving back at home plate.

"Guess we forgot Deadpool has superhuman strength of his own," Webby said. "Of course."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I scored a home run!" Deadpool sang. "I scored a home run! And against Sebastian, no less. I beat a demon butler!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next two runs passed by. Noodle hit a single, and she reached first base without incident. Carmen also hit a single, but while she made it to first base as well, Webby managed to tap out Noodle before she could get to second.

Batter number four was Dante. He looked ready to kill as he took the bat.

"Demon against half-demon who also hunts demons?" Dante asked. "We might as well be cousins."

"You never know," Sebastian mused. He threw the ball.

WHACK!

Once again, the ball went soaring across the field and headed towards the outfield and Bayonetta, who smirked.

"I wouldn't touch that fury with a ten-foot pole," Chris observed.

The witch moved to her right, then jumped and caught the ball in her glove. Landing safely, she held up the ball in her baseball mitt for all to see.

"Sweet revenge, Dante!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Dante was beside himself. Sulking, he walked back to the dugout and sat down. Everyone looked at him, but he only glared, and the rest of the team scooted far away from him. The only bonus was that Carmen still made it to home plate and scored the team another point.

The next batter was Snake Eyes, who took the bat and stood at home plate.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Sebastian asked. "I respect that." Then he threw the ball.

WHACK!

"HOME RUN!"

Sure enough, the ball soared across the field and even over the fence. Sebastian stood, impressed, as Snake Eyes ran around the bases.

"Not bad," the butler said.

The Falcons cheered, since this gave them a 3-3 tie so far. Rukia was next up, taking the bat and readying herself. Sebastian said nothing this time as he threw the ball.

WHACK!

Rukia had hit a single. She hurried and made it safely to first base. Mikey was the next batter.

"Alright, ready to score a home run over here. Pay attention to me, butler. This hit's gonna be spectacular."

"I'm sure it will," Sebastian responded as he threw the ball.

Miss.

"Strike one!"

Mikey shook his head. "I wasn't ready that time. Now I am." Sebastian threw the ball again.

Miss.

"Strike two."

"Oh, come on!"

"He's a demon," Noodle called from the dugout. "Of course he's gonna have insane strength."

"Whatever. Just throw it at me again." Sebastian obliged.

Miss.

"Strike three. You're Out!"

Defeated, Mikey walked over to his team, who patted him on the back, or shell.

"And that concludes the first inning," Dot announced. "Both teams are currently tied 3-3. Both teams are gonna relax for a few minutes before moving on to the second inning."

"But first," Yakko added, "a word from our sponsor."

**(Please stick around for this fun ad from the Mystery Shack.)**

"**You wanna see some of the most incredible artifacts ever? Remnants from the supernatural world? Then come visit the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Also, be sure to check out the new Total Drama Everything exhibit. We've collected tons of interesting objects from the first two seasons, including Dante's ketchup bottle from the paintball challenge in Season One, the suit of armor that Dave guy used to attack the competitors in Riftstone Manor, and even Plank's tuxedo in the Niagara Falls challenge. All this and more, at the Mystery Shack! See you there."**

**(Back to the show…)**

"Can't believe she actually caught that," Dante huffed.

"It's just a game, dude," Mikey said. "Besides, you weren't exactly fair while you were on the mound."

Dante glared at him. "When you have someone who remains furious because you disintegrated them into dust, I think you would wanna put them in their place. Just saying."

"Seriously, you need to chill," Deadpool said. "Sheesh, you sound like Mandy right now."

"Do I care? No. In fact…"

He then ran out of the dugout and walked over to where the Penguins were grouped together.

"Hey! Bayonetta!"

The witch turned around. "Careful there, now. Anger can be detrimental to your health."

"Save it, missy. You and I both know why I had Ruby use her Semblance to catch that ball. There's no way I'm letting you get the upper hand on anything."

"Based on that last catch I made, you are doing an excellent job. I'm shaking in my boots. Besides, I made that catch myself and didn't force a teammate to do it."

Hearing the sarcasm only made Dante angrier. "I was the pitcher, not a catcher. And that ball was already too far for me to catch. So I would appreciate it if you dropped the topic."

"Says the man who can't drop the fact that I caught a ball YOU hit."

Now Dante was truly furious. "You're pushing it, witch. You're the one who can't drop Death Battle, so there's that."

By this point, the rest of the Falcons were standing behind Dante. "Come on, don't lose it here," Sly pleaded. "It's not worth it."

"He's right," Rukia agreed.

Snake Eyes nodded.

"I suggest you both sit down now and talk about your issues," Deadpool told them. "I can actually make a really good therapist. Don't believe me? Ask that one woman I talked out of suicide in one comic book issue of mine. Volume 4, Issue 20."

Bayonetta turned, her back to her rival. "I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction. So I suggest listening to your teammates."

She began to walk away. Nearly everyone from both teams seemed to give a sigh of relief.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone from the Penguins ducked for cover as the gunshots rang out. Well, except for Bayonetta. She stood there as a large fist seemingly made of hair appeared in front of her and blocked every bullet. Dante also stood there, his guns smoking.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Did that really just happen?" Po asked.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Dante's anger at Bayonetta was so great that he didn't even realize he was risking the lives of everyone on her team," Snake explained.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Why couldn't you just listen to me like that woman did that night?" Deadpool moaned.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**And he thinks I can't let it go," Bayonetta said.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What was that for?" Carmen asked in shock.

"Are you insane?!" Webby yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Deadpool cried.

"That was uncalled for, you _baka_!" Noodle exclaimed.

"Enough! All of you!"

The competitors watched as Chris walked over them, Chef and the Warners in tow. He looked furious.

"What did I say about you two lashing out at each other?" Chris asked Dante and Bayonetta. "We get it. You guys competed against Death Battle, and there's still bad blood. But this is an entirely different competition, one that's NOT supposed to result in death."

He then turned to Dante. "You're the one who started it. You began the argument, and then you tried to shoot her. Did you forget you could've hit any of the Penguins?" 

The demon hunter rolled her eyes. "She was asking for it."

"I don't care if she was asking for it. What you did was totally uncalled for. I'm pulling you out of the challenge. You're not allowed to participate for the rest of the day."

Dante gasped. "I'm one of the Falcons' best shots. You can't do this."

"Too bad. It's already done. So how about you go sit at the bench, and hope your team wins. Otherwise, I'm fairly confident who they're gonna vote out."

His point made, Chris turned to walk away. "Let's get to the second inning. Falcons, you're batting this time. Also, you need to pick someone on your team from the bench to replace Dante."

"We'll choose Connie," Ruby said, still a little spooked.

"Very well. Connie, get over here. Also, to prevent the chance of further issues today, I'm shortening the challenge. This next inning will be the last one. Make it count."

The sword wielder ran over to her team. Chris walked away, and everyone took their respective spots. Dante walked over to the bench, but as he did, he caught a glimpse of Bayonetta giving him a smug look.

"I'll show her," he said as he sat down.

"I'm sure you will," said Double D, who scooted several feet away.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Just perfect," Dante said. "Now I'll probably get voted out if we lose. It's all HER fault. I hope she gets voted off soon."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Fantastic," Bayonetta complained. "Now I'm likely on the chopping block if my team loses. They won't want to keep a person who brings tension over a rivalry.**

"**At least Dante proved just as difficult to get over our issues as I."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I really hope this doesn't end badly," Connie said.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before long, everyone had taken their spots in the dugout and on the field. Since the Falcons were up to bat second in the last inning, they were up first this time.

"It's amazing how you manage to put up with the demon hunter, is it not?" Sebastian asked from the pitcher's mound.

"He's far from the scariest person I've met in my life," Deadpool said.

"Play ball!"

Five seconds later, Sebastian threw the ball. Deadpool swung the bat, but he missed.

"Strike one!"

Deadpool huffed in frustration as the ball was thrown back to Sebastian.

The butler then threw it again.

WHACK!

This time, Deadpool made contact, and the ball went soaring to the bases, an easy single. He ran over to first base and made it there safely.

"Not bad," Sebastian said.

Things went smoothly for a while after that for the Falcons. Deadpool reached third after Noodle hit a double. Carmen hit another single, and she and Noodle reached the next bases safely, but they finally reached a snag when Sonic was able to tag out Deadpool before he could reach home plate.

Everyone watched as Connie stepped onto the mound. "You got this," Sly called out.

Connie nodded as she readied the bat.

"I hope you're as good a batter as Dante is," Sebastian said. "Otherwise, this will not be entertaining for either of us."

"Just shut up and throw the ball," Connie responded.

Smirking, the butler threw the ball. Connie swung, but the bat swished around without making contact.

"Strike one!"

From her spot on the field, Bayonetta smirked. "Just makes Dante look even worse," she muttered.

Connie sighed and got the bat ready again. Sebastian smiled and threw the ball once again.

WHACK!

The ball soared right down the left side of the field, going all the way across the area and over the fence marking the boundary.

"HOME RUN!"

Connie cheered as she ran around the bases. Noodle and Carmen did the same thing as they ran to home plate. In just one move, Connie had given the Falcons a 3-point jump!

"You have got to be kidding me," Bayonetta muttered.

"Wow," Sonic said.

From the sit-out area, Dante's jaw dropped. And his heart gave a leap. Maybe now his team won't lose, which was good since he was now on the chopping block for his little stunt.

The next few batters (Snake Eyes, Rukia, and Mikey) did well enough, though they each only got singles, and Webby managed to strike out Snake Eyes.

Next up was Sly. "Okay, no pressure," he muttered. "Just can't get another Out and the pitcher is a demon."

Sebastian threw the ball. Sly swung the bat, but missed.

"Strike one!"

Sebastian threw again. And Sly missed.

"Strike two!"

One pitch left. Sebastian threw, Sly readied the bat, and…

WHACK!

The ball soared right across the field, this time towards Nagito.

"Uh oh," Nagito said.

"Catch it!" Snake exclaimed.

Still surprised, Nagito nodded and moved to where he figured the ball would land, holding up his mitt into the air.

Double D sat on the bench and watched. "There's no way," he muttered.

Then…

Nagito's mitt closed right around the ball. He had caught it.

"Wait...I actually got it!"

"Nice one," Snake said.

"Good job," Webby called.

Sly's mouth gaped. "You have got to be kidding me."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Luck is on my side," Nagito said. "Heck, if I could make that catch, who knows what I could accomplish? I think it's time for a little experiment."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The raccoon returned to his team. "Sorry, guys," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Rukia responded. "We're still ahead. Besides, if we do lose, we already know who we're voting off."

The Falcons all looked at the sit-out bench and glared at Dante.

**(Meanwhile…)**

The Penguins huddled up to discuss their strategy for the last part of the challenge.

"We're gonna have to really think this through," Snake told the team. "The Falcons are ahead by three. That means we somehow need to get FOUR people to reach home in order for us to win. If anyone is willing to make a change to the current batting order, speak now."

Sonic looked up at Double D. "Still time to jump in if you want to take Nagito's place," he said.

"Thanks, but I'm seriously not good at baseball. Nagito will do a far better job than I ever could at this challenge."

Nagito raised his hand. "For some odd reason, I feel a lot more confident than I did when this challenge began."

"Really?" Webby asked skeptically.

"Sure. Maybe it's Dante being benched. Or it could be that catch I did, I don't know. But I'm starting to really think I can do this. So I would like to be moved up a few spots in the batting order."

Sam looked at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

All Snake Eyes could do was shrug. "Alright. If you think you can do this, who are we to deny your request? We'll have you bat right after Sonic."

"Thanks, Snake. I won't let you guys down."

Snake smirked. "I hope not."

Soon, it was time for the teams to keep going. The Penguins waited in the dugout, while the Falcons took their spots on the field.

"I hope you're as good a pitcher as you are a batter," Snake said as Connie took the pitcher's mound.

"I've already surprised myself once," Connie pointed out.

"Play ball!"

Connie waited a few seconds, then threw the ball.

WHACK!

Snake had sent the ball down the middle of the field, stopping just beyond the bases. He hurried over to first base and claimed it before anyone could tag him Out. Sam cheered loudly from the dugout.

Next up was Webby. She also scored a single, moving her to first base and Snake to second.

Po tossed the bat around as he stepped up. "Not a lot different from kung fu," he said. "Still a lot of hand-eye coordination."

"Whatever works," said Connie as she threw the ball.

WHACK!

Another single. Po reached first base, moving Webby to second and Snake to third.

Dante smirked as Bayonetta stepped up, bat in hand. He pretended to cough in his hand. "*cough* Sore loser. *cough*"

"I can hear you," Bayonetta called.

"I know!"

"Don't concern yourself with him right now," Sebastian told the witch from the dugout. "Just focus on the game."

Bayonetta sighed and readied her bat. "Do me a favor and throw that ball with everything you have. I would hate for this next shot to be less than satisfactory."

"Will do," Connie said.

Determined to own up to that promise, Connie threw and actually managed a nasty curve ball.

WHACK!

"What the f***?" Dante exclaimed.

The ball had reached the middle of the outfield - a double!

Snake, Webby, and Po ran down the field as fast as they could. While Snake and Webby were able to reach home plate, Snake Eyes got the ball to Carmen, who tagged Out Po before he could reach third. Bayonetta still made it to second regardless.

"Of course, she would," Dante mumbled. "If that team wins, I'm screwed."

"Your fault," Toph said without even "looking" at him.

Sam batted next. She readied the bat, and Connie threw the ball.

WHACK!

Double!

Sam ran as fast as she could. Thankfully, she reached second base safely. Bayonetta, however, was not as fortunate, and before she could reach home, Deadpool tagged her Out (an event that made Dante cackle loudly). It took every ounce of self control for the witch to not throw a bat in Dante's direction.

Next was Sonic. Connie tried another curve ball, but Sonic, even though he was limited in how much speed he could use, still managed a single, bringing him to first and Sam to third.

"Well, looks like it's you," Snake told Nagito.

Nagito nodded, knowing where the game stood. The Falcons were still leading by one. If he hit a single or double, the challenge would keep going. If he hit a triple or home run, the Penguins would automatically win. And if he, Sam, or Sonic got taken out, the Falcons would win.

Still, Nagito felt confident in his experiment. He felt particularly lucky today.

"You can do this," Webby encouraged.

Nagito nodded as he stepped up. Now you could hear a pin drop in the entire area.

Connie nodded. "For what it's worth, good luck to you," she said. Coincidence.

After a few seconds, she threw the ball.

WHOOSH!

"Strike one!"

The former Hope's Peak student sighed. "Dang it."

"Everyone strikes Out once in awhile," Webby said. "It's nothing."

Connie got the ball back. After a few seconds, she pitched again.

WHOOSH!

"Strike two!"

From the bleachers, Yakko announced, "And this whole challenge could come down to this last pitch. I'd hate to be in Nagito's shoes right now."

"Or the rest of his clothes," Dot added. "He has poor fashion sense."

"Still far from the worst insult I've heard in my life," Nagito called back before readying the bat.

"Go Nagito!" Rarity cheered.

At the sit-out bench, Dante started pacing. "You're not actually afraid, are you?" Double D asked him.

"I don't fear anything."

"Really? The way you're acting now, you sure could've fooled me."

Nagito readied the bat one last time. He and Connie locked eyes for a split second. In the span of two blinks, Connie threw the ball.

…

…

WHOOSH!

"Strike three! Out!"

The Falcons cheered.

Chris stared. "Well, that was anticlimactic. Oh well. A challenge is a challenge. The winners are the Fiery Falcons!"

Connie kept jumping up and down, as did Deadpool. Most of the team high-fived each other, while Snake Eyes gave a thumbs-up. Even Dante couldn't hide his jubilation as he and Toph walked over to them.

"You got off light," Toph warned him.

"She has a point," Sly added. "Pull another stunt like that again and you WILL be voted off so fast that even Sonic won't be able to keep up."

Dante was surprised. "That's a new threat."

By this point, Chris and the Warners had joined Chef and the competitors on the field. "Congratulations, Falcons. Invincibility and the luxury cabin are your once again. Powerful Penguins, what can I say? Luck was just not on your side. See you tonight at the bonfire ceremony."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dante sighed in relief. "I just dodged a huge bullet today. Do I regret trying to attack Bayonetta? A little. But that's what she gets for being a sore loser. Looks like I'll have to remind her WHY I won our Death Battle."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Can't I catch a break?" Bayonetta asked. "Bad enough he attacked me out of the blue, but now he's being let off with a warning. If that Nagito hadn't cost us the competition, that insolent demon hunter would be gone. At least now I know who to take my frustration out on tonight."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Okay, so you might believe my experiment was something of a failure and it will ultimately cost me the competition tonight," Nagito explained. "But there's still something else to it that I hope you'll all pay attention to."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Half an hour later, both teams were back at camp. The Penguins were all sitting on the porch of the regular cabin. Nagito held his head down.

"Guys, I want to apologize for costing us the win," he said dejectedly.

"And he's back," Po said.

"I'm serious. The whole game was riding on whether or not I would hit the ball, and I failed. I blew it for us. And if you all decide to vote me out tonight, I won't blame you in the slightest."

Snake looked at him. "A little soon to be thinking of that," he said. "We're not voting yet."

"Besides, there's still stuff to consider," Sam added.

Nagito looked at her. "Could you tell me honestly right now that I'm not on the chopping block?"

Sam apparently had nothing to say about that.

"That's what I thought."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "If he thinks he deserves to go, who are we to argue?" she asked coldly.

"Really?" Webby asked in exasperation.

"Think of it. He's not wrong, because he DID lose for us."

"You're just angry that Dante's not going," Po told her.

"And what if I am?"

"Pretty sure whatever issues you have with him could make YOU an easy target," Double D reminded her.

The witch stood up. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk." She stalked off.

"Elimination doesn't even faze her, does it?" Po asked.

"It seems the only thing capable of getting under her skin is Dante," Sebastian mused.

Rarity giggled. "Must have been a humiliating moment for her."

"At least she's actually useful to you guys," Nagito moped.

"Will you stop that?" Snake asked. "Physical strength isn't everything. There could be mental competitions in the future, you know."

Nagito shrugged. "I could say I'm pretty smart. Not a fool, at least. Still, I have about as much athletic ability as Double D over here."

"He's not wrong," said Double D. "Now, I'm gonna go read a book by the lake."

"And I'm gonna go eat some food," Nagito said, heading to the mess hall.

Snake sat thoughtfully for a second. "To those of you still on this porch, I wonder if you're willing to come to a consensus. Just hear me out on this one."

Sebastian looked at him. "What are you suggesting?"

**(Later…)**

The Falcons sat on the spectating seats as the Penguins took their own seats for the bonfire ceremony. Chris walked in, holding a tray of nine marshmallows.

"We've decided that giving you guys gummy bears wasn't the same," he explained. "So we're going back to using marshmallows. I don't think we could ever go without these."

"Unless you do a competition on a plane," Double D pointed out. "Then you get barf bags."

"Whatever, Mr. Smartypants. Anyway, you guys know the drill by now, so let's get to it."

**(A few moments later…)**

Most of the marshmallows had been taken, leaving two on the platter. The teammates who had gotten them were standing on the side, leaving Double D, Bayonetta, and Nagito.

"Looks like it's down to you three," Chris told them. "Double D, you didn't participate all in the challenge, which is admittedly understandable. Do you think your team values your brains?"

"Not to sound arrogant, but I believe they do," Double D replied.

Chris smiled. "Let's hope they make up for your physical weaknesses. Bayonetta, you're equal parts brain and brawn, and hey, you're easy on the eyes. Too bad for your recent tensions with another competitor. Do you think your team sees your bitter rivalry with Dante as a liability?"

Bayonetta took a second to glare at Dante as he sat pretty with his own team. "If they do, I'll deal with it," she said.

"Indeed. And Nagito, you cost your team the challenge today. Props for owning up to it, but do you feel you deserve to go tonight?"

"It's in the team's hands. If they feel I should go home, I won't blame them in the slightest."

The host nodded. "Well, let's see, shall we? The next marshmallow goes to…"

The bottom three all looked calm as they waited for the name to be called.

"...Bayonetta."

The witch smiled. "I expected as much," she said as she claimed her marshmallow. From the Falcons' seats, Dante swore colorfully.

"Nagito, Double D, it all comes down to this. The final marshmallow goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nagito."

Nagito looked shocked, but then relieved as he claimed the marshmallow. "Thanks for giving me another chance, even if I don't deserve one," he told his team.

Double D rested his head in his hands. "Gaz's gonna kill me."

"Sorry, man," Snake said, and he meant it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Most of the team was willing to agree," Snake said. "Sebastian was adamant on voting out Nagito, not gonna hold that against him. I think Bayonetta voted for Nagito as well, and Double D voted for Bayonetta.**

"**But here's the thing. Nagito DID manage that catch. Also, he stuck around to play through the whole challenge, while Double D sat out the entire time. Not knocking him for that, we know he's not a strong guy, but you could at least try to help. And while Double D's a really smart kid, some of us on the team are just as smart. Maybe even smarter. Combine all that, and then ask again if we really need Double D right now."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I can't say I'm not relieved, because I DO want to stay here as long as possible," Nagito explained. "But I should point out some of this was my doing.**

"**Luck is a powerful thing. Just a little can change so much. It can even change the way a team thinks about one of their own after a little mention. Mentioning Double D was that nudge. It got the team thinking about him, the coin flipped, and I call heads. I had already decided Double D WASN'T the ideal beacon. Guess I'll have to keep looking. Don't worry, though. It's someone on this island. I'll find them. Count on it."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Double D asked. He was standing at the dock and wearing a bicycle helmet with a large magnet attached to it.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Chris reassured him. "We tested this on a few others, and the worse that happened was some whiplash."

"You do know how harmful whiplash can be, right?"

"No. Chef, bring in the chopper!"

A helicopter flew in over the dock and hovered, lowering itself. The magnet started shaking.

"Uh oh, looks like this is it," Double D said. "Good luck, guys."

DONK!

The magnet attached itself to the helicopter, pulling Double D along with it. The poor kid screamed as the chopper flew away.

"Glad I didn't have to face that one," Mikey said.

"Meh, there are worse ways to transport people out of here," Chris said. "Now, before I let you all leave, it's time for another order of business. Falcons, as today's winners, one of you must now go to Boney Island to stay until the next challenge. Have you decided who that will be?"

Sly nodded. "We all agreed that Dante needs a bit of a timeout after what happened today, so he's going. He needs time away from...a certain someone I won't name. For their sake as well."

Hearing this, Bayonetta snorted indignantly.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Don't forget, I only agreed to go for some peace and quiet."

"Fair enough," Chris said. "Dante, _bon voyage_."

The demon hunter boarded the boat and headed off.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**At least now I can relax for a bit," Bayonetta said. "No Dante to worry about for a day or two."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now that I think of it, that elimination shouldn't be a surprise," Sebastian admitted as he and Bayonetta walked back to the cabin. "Double D wasn't going to contribute much anyway."

"I still think it should've been Nagito," Bayonetta said.

The butler shrugged. "Leave it behind, Miss Bayonetta. That was then, and this is now."

Bayonetta shrugged. "Well, Dante's out of my hair for a bit, so I can relax. Always a good thing."

"For what it's worth, I am truly sorry for what happened to you on Death Battle. Must have been a horrible experience."

"You tell me. I still get nightmares over it."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, ma'am. We all have our own memories, some bad, some good. We must all bear them in our minds and our hearts."

The witch shrugged. "You know you're talking to someone who once had no idea who they were thought the little red stone they carried was one of the two most powerful objects in the world."

"Just life experiences, miss."

They both laughed as they headed inside.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Rukia sat on the porch of the big cabin, polishing her sword. She was apparently all alone.

Or so she thought. "You're not just going to eavesdrop on me all season, are you Noodle?"

The guitarist poked her head out the window. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I just wondered if we could chat a little?"

The Soul Reaper stared at her. "Maybe later."

"Oh, okay. Uh, sure. No problem."

Noodle moved back inside. "That didn't work," she said.

"Just give her time," Connie said. "She'll warm up."

"I hope so."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Freaking finally!**

**This chapter has been weighing on me since I started it **_**seven months ago**_**! It feels so good to finally get it out of the way.**

**Sorry, Double D fans. He may have had decent runs in the first two TDE stories, but this one wasn't Double D's to win. I felt I had already done a fair amount with the character, particularly in TDE2, so that's why he's out early. A weak physique combined with the powers of luck proved a fatal combination for Sockhead.**

**I hope you guys liked my attempt at a baseball game. One issue I had was that I am not a baseball fan in real life, so I had to do quite a bit of research in order to get it right. I'm sure I got the number of players per team right, and I know I got the field placements correct. Still, I apologize to all baseball fans out there if I did something wrong.**

**Nagito is certainly beginning to show just how complicated a character he really is. When I discovered Danganronpa, Nagito was the one I thought of the most. To me, he was equal parts sweet and caring, and homicidally insane. That's what led me to choosing him for this story, and I think you guys are beginning to see why.**

**The feud between Dante and Bayonetta escalated to the point where Dante got benched and nearly got eliminated over it. He is SOOO lucky his team lost. His punishment? He must now sit on Boney Island and think about what he has done. Will he find the Chris Head? Who knows?**

**Other little plots, such as the friendship between Carmen and Sly, Noodle attempting to bond with Rukia, and Deadpool's plan to get Snake Eyes to talk, no need to worry about those. They will get more development soon.**

**Unfortunately, some of your good-luck messages didn't make the episode, including one that was made for Double D and I can reasonably explain. By the time a large bulk of them were sent to me, I had already typed up a huge portion of this chapter. If I had tried to add them in, it would've led to a ton of overhauls on this thing, and I had already been stuck on it for months. I'd like to leave this chapter behind me, wouldn't you? So I ask that you NOT send me anymore good-luck messages until after the next chapter so I can get them in order. As for the Double D one, if anyone has ideas for that, let me know.**

**Of course, with Double D eliminated, he is now eligible to appear on my **_**Whose Line Is It Anyway?**_** story. While I have already decided the four performers for next time, there's no harm in suggesting Double D in the future. Also, please assume that the events of this chapter take place BEFORE the first **_**WLIIA**_** chapter. I feel it makes more sense that way. Speaking of which, something I didn't say when I released that chapter earlier this week: anyone is certainly able to appear on **_**WLIIA**_** an indefinite number of times, but no one is allowed to appear twice in a row.**

**That about covers all bases, so let's get to talking about next time.**

**Both teams are given the ultimate test of their teamwork and puzzle solving prowess with a trend that has become popular in this country: escape rooms. Little tasks in these rooms range from the simple to the type of confusion Deadpool would be proud of. Some parts, the teams do well. Others, not so much. And while some people excel, others are ill-equipped to the point where their standing in the game could be in jeopardy.**

**All that said, remember to read and review, fave and follow, send in challenge ideas, and be sure to read my other stories while you're at it in this hopeless case of self-promotion. See you soon, as we all hope I don't take ages to write another chapter.**

**TheMasterKat out!**


End file.
